


At Your Service

by megilins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Wedding Game - Jane Feather
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Matchmaking, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dinner Party, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Hand & Finger Kink, Handholding, Implied/Referenced Communism, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kissing, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Naughty Thoughts, Pearl Necklace, Sex Toys, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, Wide Expanse of Ben Solo's Chest, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single doctor with an ambition must be in want of a rich aristocratic spouse to sponsor him.Luckily for Doctor Solo a mysterious lady from a matchmaking service knows just the right person.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.

The gentleman standing at the top of the steps of the National Gallery held a prominently displayed copy of _The Lady’s Choice_. He squinted his eyes as he was looking for someone holding the same newspaper.  


A small beige figure hurried across the Trafalgar Square with rolled-up newspaper in one hand. When she noticed the man standing at the top of the stairs, waving at her with his own copy, she ran up the steps towards him.  


All the gentleman could see was, that the person was small and female. She was covered from head to toe, wearing a loose light brown alpaca coat, broad rimmed felt hat with her face obscured by an opaque chiffon veil.  


“Bonjour m’sieur,” she greeted him. “You are Doctor Ben Solo, aren’t you?”  


“The very same, madam. And you are?” He said with a small bow.  


“I am from _zee Lady’s Choice_, of course,” the veil was fluttering with each of her exhale. Doctor Solo almost laughed out loud at her absurd fake French accent.  


“As I understand it, sir, you want to pay for ze service of matchmaking, is zat correct?” She almost broke the character, but tried her hardest to push through. Using some sort of accent was very useful for disguising voice.  


“I had expected to meet in a more private place. Perhaps an office of some sort,” the doctor said, nervously glancing around at their very public surroundings.  


“Our zee offices are not open to zee public, m’sieur,” she said plainly. “Now, in zee museum are many private places we can talk business.”  


They walked through the high ceiling atrium and up the stairs. Doctor Solo would let his guide show the way. After many stairs and turns, they finally reached a room which the veiled lady had in mind filled with many works by medieval painters. In the centre of the room was a circular couch around which other visitors orbited while admiring the oil paintings.  


She motioned for him to sit on the couch and folded the newspaper on her lap.  


“’Ere it is quite private, what do you think, m’sieur?” She declared and Doctor Solo had to admit the circular sofa provided them an intimate bubble that felt far removed from the rush in the museum. Ben sat down beside her, and a wave of her perfume hit him, some exotic fragrance resembling cinnamon. All of a sudden, he had an unexplainable urge to remove the veil from her face.  


Rey turned her veiled head towards him, studying him for the first time up close. He was a very big man, tall, however he carried himself with unexpected gentleness and caution as if he didn’t want to be noticed. His coat stretched around his shoulders broad with muscles, like an athelete would have, or a boxer, a wrestler. A bump on his nose suggested it was broken once, further supporting her theory. Each of his facial features were uneven on their own, but together they created harmony all set above a plush wide mouth. His unruly black hair was ruffled by the wind.  


Rey suddenly became aware of the long stretching silence which she spent assessing his appearance, when she met his intense gaze framed by dark chocolate eyes. She cleared her throat, but he started talking first.  


“As I explained in my letter, I am in need of a spouse.”  


“That is all you say, however. We need more details of your situation and what you look for in a spouse before we can help you with your search.”  


“There are only two essential qualities I require. Apart from those, I am very flexible,” he said, as he removed his black leather gloves and unfastened his tightly wrapped scarf. He seemed to find the room too warm despite the non-existent heating. Rey thought, that perhaps such a large man also generates extra body heat and fought hard not to shiver under her many layers of coat and scarves.  


“The spouse I’m looking for must be first and foremost rich.”  


Rey didn’t respond yet, merely regarding him through her veil. She begun to have a bad feeling about this man.  


“As I mentioned in my letter, I am a doctor. I am in process of opening a surgery since I only recently moved from Edinburgh. Setting up a medical practice is expensive and my wealthy patients will expect to be treated in luxurious surroundings by a practitioner who can afford the best for them.”  


Rey detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  


“And secondly, I need someone who is well socially established to help me to advance my practice as quickly as possible… I would expect my spouse to persuade hypochondriac ladies and duchess to come to me with their non-existent illnesses as well as all the lords and honourable gentlemen who need medical care purely because of their own laziness and gluttony.”  


“In short, m’sieur, you need a sponsor and a manager, not a spouse,” Rey stated with disgust.  


She was so enraged, she didn’t even stop to think if she was being too offensive. He was a paying client after all and it was her job to listen to him. She didn’t have too much time to worry about this, because he replied almost instantly.  


“Yes, you understood my situation exactly. I prefer to be direct with my needs,” he tried to peer under her veil, “Is it possible for you to show me your face, madamme?”  


“Absolutely not, m’sieur!”  


“I don’t like doing business with people I can’t see to eye with. Could you at least drop that ridiculous accent?”  


Rey bit her lip. Of course, she didn’t expect him to not see through her accent, but she sure didn’t expect him to call her out on it. She needed her voice obscured, to keep her identity secret if they ever met face-to-face. She decided to ignore his request and instead asked him with as much ice in her voice as she could muster.  


“You do not have interest in marriage where affection or respect is important? You only care about money and connections?”  


He frowned and gathered his gloves in one hand.  


“I am first and foremost a practical man,” a frustration was beginning to show on his face.  


Rey’s instinct told her to refuse this man as a client without further questions. However, she couldn’t make such decision without consulting her sisters first. She could hear their voices clearly in her head now.  


_This is a business, Rey,_ ever practical Paige loomed over Rey’s left shoulder.  


_There are people who would find this arrangement convenient, Rey,_ Rose loomed over Rey’s right shoulder.  


“Our business is over for today, m’sieur. You will hear from us within ze week,” Rey concluded the interview with sour voice and stood up, “Au revoir, Doctor Solo.”  


She left him in the gallery, before he had time to respond.  


He took a step after her in anger, but lost her in the crowd of visitors, before he could demand an apology for her rude behaviour.  


Now he saw, that for all the progressive views expressed in _The Lady’s Choice_, the writers and editors were probably all educated, but also well-off women, who knew nothing of the poverty of East End of London, where people lived in wooden shacks, where rats were almost bigger than the starving children and stench from outhouses poisoned the air and where he also opened his new medical practice very recently. It was one thing to write about female suffrage from a cosy sitting room warmed by a fireplace and another to put it into practice in the poorest parts of society.  


He couldn’t see a reason why some rich aristocrat couldn’t spare a few pounds to improve lives of the suffering men, women and children. He, with his medical skills, would do all the menial work anyway. All his spouse would have to do was host parties and persuade their rich friends to go to him, which would provide him with enough resources to help those really in need.  


Of course, he hadn’t confessed the other side of his grand plan. It wasn’t relevant to the service, so he kept it to himself.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@megilins](https://megilins.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you [@porgletsfordinner](https://porgletsfordinner.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader anyone could wish for!


	2. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Ben Solo, the newest client of Rey's matchmaking service, is young, ambitious, and most importantly in want of a rich spouse. And now it is up to Rey to find him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.

“Which poor lad did you invite for me this evening?” Rey stood before a floor length mirror in the guest room of the Dameron residence. Her sister Paige stood behind her, fastening her necklace.  


“My little sister, overwhelmed with enthusiasm as always,” Paige smirked and playfully pulled a stray strand of hair near the nape of Rey’s neck. “You will be happy to hear that after you refused marriage proposal from Dopheld for the third time, I gave up.”  


Rey and Paige moved to the sitting room, where Rose awaited them reading a book. She closed it as they entered the room and kissed them on cheeks.  


“I’ve heard we acquired a new client this afternoon,” Rose remarked.  


“He’s very obnoxious. I know, it’s not the point, we don’t have to like our clients,” Rey exhaled as she arranged herself on a sofa.  


Rose and Paige exchanged amused looks.  


“What was his name? Some Doctor…?” Rose said as she sat on the opposite sofa, next to Paige.  


“Solo. Doctor Ben Solo. Oh, only if you heard him. All he wants is a rich spouse. An aristocrat preferably, with contacts to attract other rich patients to him,” she couldn’t hide disgust from her voice.  


“You really didn’t like him at all, Rey,” Paige stated.  


“He is so cold and calculating. All he cares about is building his career on the expense of someone else. However, I did not refuse him our services. At least not without consulting you two,” Rey said, “I personally can’t imagine condemning anyone to such a cold and sterile relationship.”  


“Not everyone would see it like that, Rey. A successful ambitious doctor could be a very desirable partner for some,” Rose reflected.  


“Maybe, but is it right, to take advantage of someone so lonely and desperate who would basically sell themselves? Because that’s how it sounds to me. Only if you’ve met him! Only then you would see his despicable nature! He seemed to think that as long as he is being honest about his calculations and greed, there was nothing to object to.”  


“I don’t know, Rey, a doctor cannot be as evil as you describe him. Helping people is his vocation.”  


Rey has decided to ignore Rose’s sensical ideas: “Do we know anyone desperate enough to enter into business partnership disguised as marriage?”  


“Now, now, what are my favourite witches brewing here?” melodic voice of Sir Poe Dameron interrupted their conversation, “Good evening, Rey, Rose,” he kissed their hands before he bent to kiss Paige on cheek who still sat on the sofa, “And how are you, my dearest wife?” Then he knelt down on the floor to kiss Paige’s pregnant belly, too, “The dinner will be ready in a bit, my little darling peapod, we should move to the dining room.”  


“Who are our guests tonight, Poe? Anyone we don’t know yet?” Paige asked.  


“Only my old acquaintance Armitage Hux who moved here from Italy recently.”  


Rey scrunched her face. “That sounds very exotic.”  


“Don’t be fooled by him pomp. He is an Englishman at heart, only lived in Italy during his university studies and then some. His father died in an unfortunate accident recently, which promped Armitage to move back to London. He asked me to reintroduce him to the society since he was away for so long,” Poe explained.  


The all went into the dining room, where Finn already nursed a glass of whisky and entertained their guest. He promptly turned and introduced him. Armitage was a man in his prime, dressed in fashionable suit, his pants stiffly ironed and he also wore a peculiar embroidered necktie around his throat. His bright red hair was slicked back with some kind of oil.  


“Welcome to London, Mister Hux,” Rey said, smiling warmly.  


His gaze was intense and his mouth twisted into thin smile. “I am so unaccustomed to being called _Mister_. I am much more comfortable with _Signor_, as I already explained here to the butler.”  


A confused expression crossed Rey’s face for there were no servants with them at this moment, as Hux held out his hand in Finn’s direction so he would take the empty glass.  


“_Signor_ Hux, I am not a butler, but a guest of this house just as you are,” Finn explained with annoyance in his voice as he stuck his hands into his pockets, leaving Hux waving the empty glass in the air.  


Luckily, the dinner was about to be served and safe topics about food and drink moved the conversation along, which gave Rey a great opportunity to observe _Signor_ Hux throughout the night as a plan started to form in her head.  


**/ / / / /**  


After the dinner, when their guest left home, the sisters were seated in the sitting room once again passing around box of chocolate bonbons. They reflected on the evening and unanimously decided, that Armitage, with his recently deceased father’s money and disdainful attitude would be a perfect candidate for their newest client.  


“I think they might deserve each other. We should put them together and see what happens. They don’t have to marry the same day,” Rey proclaimed in the end and it was settled. In her head she already started to plan a list of guests for next Wednesday’s afternoon.  


Rose got up and said goodnight to everyone as she and Finn left for home. Paige escorted Rey to the guestroom and helped her prepare the bed. After they said goodnight to each other, Paige hesitated by the door.  


“Do you think you will be able to meet Ben Solo face-to-face after you developed such an antipathy towards him? And remain professional?”  


Rey let her hair loose from her updo before answering. “I don’t see why not. He will have no idea we are from _The Lady’s Choice_ and even if he senses I dislike him, people dislike each other all the time.”  


Paige smiled and left Rey for the night.  


Rey studied the closed door for a few moments. She understood her sister’s worries for she herself was worried of these strong feelings she developed for Ben Solo in such a short amount of time.  


She climbed into bed and lay propped on the pillows, watching the firelight as it curled around the black coals and couldn’t help but be reminded of those haunted molten eyes of Doctor Solo and his intense gaze in the gallery. She felt her core pulsate and heating up. She knew it wouldn’t go away on its own no matter how much time she’d spend dwelling on it.  


And with that, she slipped one hand in between her legs, buried it between the curls of her petals, teasing her pearl. Once she started, she couldn’t stop, imagining his big strong hands, eloping around her waist, her ribs, until her empty fancy pulsated, gushing warm slick on her thighs.  


Rey stayed put afterwards, willing her body to calm down and sleep, but the prospect seemed impossible. It only angered her, because there was nothing she wished more than to close her eyes and pretend this highly inappropriate moment of weakness filled with lustful fantasies about Ben Solo’s hands never happened. Only if she were at home, where she keeps her glass dildo under the pillow. Although, she doubted it would fulfil her needs enough in this particular spell of passion, maybe the girth would at least for a while help her forget about Doctor Solo’s fingers.  


If she would not fall asleep, she might as well be useful – Rey sat up, still a bit lightheaded, and went to the desk near the window. She found some spare paper and ink in the drawer and began to compose a letter to Doctor Ben Solo. It was an invitation on behalf of the matchmaking service, with information about when and where he is to arrive to meet a person suitable to be his spouse.  


_Ask for Master Yoda upon your arrival as a sign you were invited on behalf of The Lady’s Choice. A person of interest would be wearing a white carnation. If you will wish for an introduction, the hostess will arrange that without question._  


After Rey wrote the final paragraph and folded the letter. On the envelope she wrote down the address – Mrs. Kanata’s corner shop Doctor requested to use as a Poste Restante.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@megilins](https://megilins.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you [@porgletsfordinner](https://porgletsfordinner.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader anyone could wish for!


	3. Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People were invited to have tea at Miss Rey's house and they mingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.

Ben Solo was in no hurry to get to the afternoon tea. He strolled twice around the square, observing carriages pulling up outside the house, trying to guess which visitor was invited for his consideration. Everyone seemed to come in pairs or trios, and all women were with male escorts.  


He wondered about the Honourable Miss Rey. She was most certainly some elderly spinster. This event seemed to be a very popular affair and who else would have time to organize it?  


As he was strolling and waiting, he re-read the invitation several times. He didn’t think it could have been written by the veiled lady he met in the gallery. It was just a list of instructions, very straightforward and practical, without a hint of condescension or moral superiority.  


He glanced at his fob watch. It was just after four – time to go in.  


He went up the steps to the front door and banged the highly polished lion’s head door knocker. A tall bald butler greeted him with a bow.  


“Good afternoon, sir.”  


Ben barely noticed him taking his coat, mainly because he was taking in the new surroundings. He noticed the faded elegance of old money seeping from every corner of the house. Luxurious oriental rugs were now a little threadbare and scattered over squeaking parquet floor, mahogany furniture scratched and polished many times was covered with vases of fresh flowers.  


However, what intrigued Ben the most were little carnations pinned to lapel of every guest.  


Butler Clement read from the newest guest’s visiting card. “Doctor Ben Solo, Miss Rey.”  


Rey turned swiftly from the sideboard where she was pouring tea and assorting sandwiches.  


Her first uncensored thought was that Ben Solo was awfully attractive that day. How had she failed to notice before? To be fair, she _did_ notice it when they first met, but he ruined it by opening his big stupid mouth.  


She came forward, her hand outstretched, expression composed with a smile on her lips.  


“Doctor Solo, I don’t believe we’ve met.”  


He took her hand. “Forgive me for intruding on your little _soireé_. I am here to meet Master Yoda,” with a little hesitation he added the secret passcode, just as the instructions required him to.  


Rey looked down at her hand, surprised to see how completely it disappeared within his large palm. He held her firmly and warmly and a fraction longer than necessary. His eyes were sparkling with interest and his lips shaped into a crooked smile.  


“I’m afraid he is unable to show up this afternoon, but let me give you some tea,” Rey turned back to the sideboard maybe, more than a little flustered.  


Ben turned his head when the butler announced another guest.  


“Mister Armitage Hux.”  


“Excuse me,” Rey said, handing Doctor Solo cup of tea, then quickly moved towards Mister Hux, “_Signore_, how delightful to see you again! Do have some tea and let me introduce you. This is Miss Kaydell Connix, she is about to be married in a couple of weeks.”  


After a chorus of greetings Armitage sat beside Kaydell who was flipping through an old issue of _The Lady’s Choice_ and fixed her with a rather protruding gaze. “Where are you going on your honeymoon, Miss Connix? You _have_ to go to Italy. One’s life without visiting _Roma_ and _Firenze_ is simply incomplete in my opinion.”  


“Isn’t it a little cold in December?” Kaydell asked hesitantly as she put away the newspaper on a nearby side-table.  


“No, no, no, it’s in the south,” Hux declared.  


“I believe Naples is even more southern,” Rose chipped into the conversation.  


“Pompeii is definitely worth visiting,” Paige added.  


“It would be even more so, if they would allow women to see the erotic frescos,” Rose said, “When we were there last summer, we were not permitted to see them, while all the men were welcome to ogle all the art they desired.”  


“I hardly think such sights are proper for a woman’s gaze,” Hux announced, his lips curling in distaste.  


“I rather think Michelangelo’s _David_ should cover up his tulip. It almost poked my eye out last time I’ve seen him,” Rey suggested in a sweet tone contrasting with the vulgar content, while offering the guests some cucumber sandwiches, “What do you think, Doctor Solo? Should women be allowed to view anatomy as part of a work of art?”  


Ben felt trapped. If he disagreed with the sir wearing a white carnation, he would be ruining chances with a prospective spouse, but if he agreed with him, he would make a fool of himself in front of Miss Rey, whose sarcasm didn’t go unnoticed.  


“I think it’s a matter of personal preference, Miss Rey. Do you know Italy well, Mr. Hux?”  


“It is the home of my heart, _Dottore_.” Hux launched into his favourite subject and it was almost impossible to interrupt his odes. Doctor Solo seated himself next to him, sipping tea.  


Rey found herself concerned for the chair Ben Solo was sitting on. It seemed too fragile to hold a man of his size. She also noticed how delicate were his hand movements, how elegantly he held the dainty teacup which seemed even smaller in his big hands. Reminding herself that he is a doctor and _has to_ have steady and confident hand for performing surgery didn’t help at all with the red heat spreading from her womb, blooming on her cheeks.  


“Do you have a practice in London, _Dottore?_” Hux asked.  


“Yes, I’ve just opened up.”  


“And do you specialize?” Hux clasped his hands in his lap.  


“I treat all complaints. Although, I specialize on the women’s health.”  


“How peculiar... You must struggle very much, with such a niche specialization.”  


“As I said, I’m newly established.”  


Not for the first time his gaze was drawn to Miss Rey, who was sitting in conversation with Miss Connix, and he wondered why his attention kept wandering from the sir with white carnation. He turned back to Hux and gave him a practiced smile he used when reassuring patients.  


“Of course, I had a flourishing practice back in Edinburgh. I hope to gain success here in London too.”  


“I’m sure you will. After all, medicine is such a well-payed, noble profession.”  


Ben produced a forced smile. Why did he find this man so repulsive? In an instant he reminded himself that that is not important. All he expected of his spouse was wealth and social position.  


After another half an hour of conversation he stood up to make his farewells. Outside on the pavement he looked up at the house.  


_Signor_ Hux seemed rich enough and eager enough. But Ben was under no obligation to pursue this introduction, when Honourable Miss Rey also seemed rich enough, aristocratic enough, with all the right social connections and to be much more interesting prospect than who the matchmaking service had presented so far.  


**/ / / /**  


“I really liked your Doctor Solo, Rey,” Rose remarked after the last visitor had left when the clock had struck five, signalling the end of visiting hours.  


“He is not _mine_,” Rey protested, “I hope he may soon be _Signor_ Hux’s.”  


“He’s attractive. There is something very physical about him,” Paige smirked, “Don’t you think, Reeey?”  


Rey tried to shrug nonchalantly. “He’s just huge.”  


“You make him sound like some fat bear or a mountain, when in fact he is very tall, broad, muscular…” Paige giggled as she watched frustration making itself known on Rey’s face.  


“Rey, do you have any plans for the evening? You could come have dinner with me and Finn.” Rose interrupted Paige’s teasing.  


“No, thank you. I am going to a concert at Albert Hall with Dopheld and his friends. We’ll stop for dinner on our way there,” Rey smiled.  


She knew her sisters were worried about her. Ever since their mothers died, she lived alone and some days the only people she would see were her butler and maid. Even though the period of grief was long over, loneliness sometimes crept under her skin when she least expected it. However, she also knew that she was very welcome to stay for a night or even permanently at either of her sister’s if she ever felt the need or desire to do so.  


“But you don’t sound too enthusiastic, Rey,” Paige observed.  


“I am just a little tired. Making small talk with Armitage, I mean _Signor Hux_, has been exhausting and I am not looking forward to tomorrow morning. He asked me to bring him some of our old art books mama Ami collected. He was moaning about being bored without his precious _Firenze_, while his own library hadn’t arrived here yet, I simply couldn’t refuse. I’ll be all right once I’ve had a bath and some rest.”  


“Well, we’ll leave you then,” Paige kissed her cheek and Rose said her goodbye too.  


“Have a nice evening, Rey!”  


When Rey was alone, she asked her maid Rachel to draw her a bath and in a few moments she was already sitting in a steaming tub, her hair secured in a towel.  


Something was matter with her. She felt confused, restless, and frustrated. She wasn’t particularly outgoing type of person, but a prospect of spending an evening with her friends at a restaurant with good food rarely didn’t uplift her spirit.  


She contemplated sending an excuse to Dopheld and spending the evening with a book by the fireplace. Despite the fact that Dopheld asked her to marry him at least three times already, she liked him as a friend. He was easy to talk to and a true gentleman. His friends with whom they were going out tonight were also pleasant to be around. But at the moment, spending time with them didn’t seem tempting at all.  


She closed her eyes, but all she could see were images of Ben Solo. She felt betrayed by her own mind, as if it didn’t let her have one moment only for herself. Even as she tried to relieve the tension by inserting a finger into her sacred shell, it only left her more frustrated, her imagination never allowing her to think about anything else but how much better strong hands of Doctor Solo would fill her, his fingers thick and long enough to scratch that itch deep inside of her.  


Angry at herself, she got out of the bath and chose a gown for this evening. She flung open her wardrobe and took out her most dramatic robe – midnight black velvet embroidered with thousands of little silver stars and constellations, with puff see-through sleeves and a decent décolletage. She brushed her hair up into her usual bun and carefully applied plum lipstick on her lips.  


She heard a door knocker as she left her bedroom. Dopheld said he would pick her up just before seven, but when she reached bottom of the stairs, she heard the unmistakable Scottish lilt of Ben Solo who was talking to Clement.  


“Doctor Solo, what a surprise.” Rey said, as she reached the bottom step.  


“Doctor Solo has lost his briefcase, Miss Rey. He was wondering if he had left it here,” Clement explained.  


“Forgive me for intruding once again, Miss Rey. I see you are on your way out. Don’t let me hold you up.”  


He made no attempt to conceal his admiration. He had though she was attractive that afternoon, but her evening look was absolutely breath-taking.  


“I’m sorry, Doctor Solo, I’m afraid I haven’t seen any briefcase. Perhaps you left it somewhere else.”  


“I suppose so,” Ben said just as there was another knock on the door and Clement opened it.  


“Good evening, Sir,” the butler stepped aside to allow Dopheld Mitaka step in.  


“Good evening Clement, Rey. Are you ready? Oh my, you look stunning,” Dopheld said cheerily and extended his hand to Ben, “I’m Mitaka.”  


Ben shook his hand and explained his presence.  


“Oh, I see. It’s easy enough to lose something.” Dopheld nodded. “Rey, if you are ready, we should head out. The others are waiting for us at _Starlight_.”  


“I’m quite ready,” she held out her hand to Ben, “Good night Doctor Solo, I hope you’ll find your briefcase soon.”  


Ben looked after Rey holding onto Dopheld’s arm as they walked towards a hackney.  


“What’s a _Starlight_?” he asked the butler.  


“A café, sir. It is a favourite gathering place among Miss’s friends,” Clement informed him. Ben nodded and held his gaze. He made no attempt to leave just yet and after a few moments of silence, the butler exhaled with noticeable tiredness.  


“I believe Miss Rey and her friends are going to the Albert Hall afterwards.”  


“Thank you,” Ben nodded again and satisfied with this added piece of information swiftly left.  


Such impulsive evening visit was very unusual thing for him to do. He had thought that a surprise call on Miss Rey might have resulted in a dinner invitation, or she would at least agree to go for a drink with him. Seeing her dolled up like this to go out with someone else made his stomach flip.  


He hailed a hackney. To his own astonishment he heard himself say: “Take me to the Albert Hall.”  



	4. Wednesday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert was fun but whomever might escort Miss Rey home??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.

After Ben had bought a ticket at Albert Hall box office and then waited for the concert to start at a nearby pub.  


He did enjoy orchestral music, but he had never before attended a concert at such a grand building, so regardless if he meets Rey, he was resolved to enjoy his evening. However, he would be lying to himself if he’d pretended he was not here because of a desire to at least glance for a second at her wearing that impossibly flattering black gown.  


Then he tried to merge with the mass of waiting people on the pavement – not an easy task, when one stood head above the majority of the crowd – and he glanced casually around. He immediately noticed Rey’s dress with its silver constellations embroidered all over. She was cheerfully chatting with Dopheld in a group of elegantly dressed young people. They were going into the music hall ahead of him, so he followed them at a distance to take up his position at the rear of the final tier of seats.  


When the orchestra struck up the opening chords and he leaned back against the wall, arms folded, he smiled, for he had an unobscured view of Miss Rey in a front row seat.  


**/ / / / /**  


Rey felt much more relaxed. Warmed by a bowl of rich soup she ordered during the dinner beforehand and cheered by the sublime music, she had completely recovered from her gloomy mood. By the time the last chords of violins faded into the grand expanse of the Hall she was smiling brightly at her companion. The musicians took their bows and left the stage.  


As the group of Dopheld’s friends exited the row and entered the lobby, Rey made her way to the cloakroom to refresh herself. When she returned, she gazed dumbstruck at the sight of Ben Solo casually conversing with Dopheld.  


“Wonderful music, don’t you think, Miss Rey?” Ben commented as she came up to them.  


“Yes, of course. What a coincidence, you, being at the Albert Hall this evening.”  


His eyes sharpened. He couldn’t not notice her sarcastic tone.  


“I hardly think so, Miss Rey. What lover of music would miss the opportunity to see the best of the finest London’s orchestra playing on such a beautiful evening?”  


“And you are the music lover of course,” Rey retorted with raised eyebrows.  


“A very passionate one indeed,” he moved closer to her, his hungry gaze enveloping her whole. She suppressed a shiver and turned to side as if to dismiss him, when Dopheld clasped Ben’s shoulder.  


“Say, Doctor Solo, why don’t you join us? We are about to go for a supper. There’s plenty of room for one more,” Dopheld invited him as was expected with his good nature.  


“That’s very kind of you. I would be delighted to spend the evening with all of you.” Ben said, never taking his eyes off of Rey.  


As they walked to a nearby restaurant, Rey was deep in thoughts. Was it more than a coincidence that had brought Ben Solo to the Albert Hall this evening, so soon after calling on her at home with a meagre excuse? Why wasn’t he calling upon _Signor_ Hux as he was supposed to?  


It was just as disconcerting to find herself sitting next to him at the round table in the noisy restaurant. One minute she had been about to sit between Dopheld and his sister and the next Ben Solo rather forcefully displaced Dopheld and sat to her left.  


“What a lovely place,” he said, placing a napkin in his lap.  


“Yes, we go here quite often,” she took a sip of water as her eyes roamed over the menu.  


“What are you going to eat? Do you recommend anything special?”  


“The roast chicken is good,” she said simply, refusing to look at him.  


“Roast chicken seems rather bland.”  


“That depends on your point of view,” it was hard for Rey to conceal her annoyance.  


As they ate dinner, she noticed he was sitting very close to her. She hadn’t noticed the proximity before – the tables are always cramped – but now, eating next to this mountain of a man she felt very aware of every tiny movement that brought their bodies closer, be it legs under the table, or when they passed the basket of bread.  


When his forearm rested on the table and he reached for his wineglass she noticed the muscles of his upper arm pressed against the material of his coat. She glanced at his profile. His elongated jaw and nose with prominent bump gave his face sculptured appearance.  


She hastily dropped her eyes when he suddenly turned towards her with a slightly amused and quizzical look in his eye. When the waiter appeared to remove empty plates, it was a welcome diversion.  


“You were right about the chicken,” Ben commented, “Almost as good as during Christmas when I was a child.”  


“Do you have chicken for Christmas? We always have goose,” Rey said, thankful for a safe topic of conversation.  


“Chicken at Christmas, haggis at New Year.” Ben said.  


“When are you going home this year?” Rey asked as she sipped her water.  


He shook his head. “No, I’m afraid I will not spend Christmas up north this year. I would have to go for at least two weeks to make the journey to Edinburgh worthwhile and I have too much to do here with work and setting up a house.”  


“Did you buy a house?”  


“I rented a flat for the time being. It comes with a housekeeper, already furnished. Ideal arrangement for a working bachelor like I am.”  


“Then setting up can hardly be a major chore. Definitely not major enough to keep you away from your family, at Christmastime certainly.”  


He looked at her and said with a hint of mockery at her sharp comment. “You don’t let anything slip by, do you, Miss Rey?”  


“I just think it is quite sad when families are not spending time together, especially during Christmastime.”  


“Three wonderful daughters and a baby on the way must make for quite a cheerful holiday celebrations at your parent’s house,” he remarked with a chuckle, sipping the last of his wine.  


Rey’s biological parents had died when she was too young to remember them. And even though she has spent a lot of happy years with her adoptive mothers, they both died weeks apart a few years ago. Rey would mourn them all from time to time even now. Not to say she wasn’t thankful for the fortune of spending some years of her life with her adoptive sisters, however, she couldn’t help but feel a tiniest pang of jealousy in some of her darkest moments, not only because Rose and Paige did remember their biological parents, but they would always have one another, unlike Rey who didn't belong with anyone.  


Rey rested her gaze at her lap silently, forcing tears back into her eyes.  


“No, Rey, I’m so sorry… For whatever just happened,” Ben said in mildly panicked voice and his hand brushed over her tightly squeezed fist. There was so much natural empathy in that simple gesture. Rey’s hand relaxed under the light warmth of his fingers. She began to wonder if her negative assessment of Doctor Solo had been too harsh.  


“I’m in a mood for dancing. Who’s for going afterwards?” Dopheld’s sister asked and other friends started nodding or propose clubs where they could go.  


“I get the impression you’re not too keen on continuing the evening,” Ben whispered softly into her ear as he discreetly pushed a handkerchief into her hand under the table.  


“I’m rather tired. After I say my farewells, I will take a hackney home,” Rey agreed, wiping her cheeks.  


“No, no, I’ll see you home. Of course I will,” Dopheld said as he overheard their conversation.  


“It’s not necessary, Dopheld. You should have fun with others, I can manage on my own.”  


“Of course you can, but I insist. It’s most unsafe for a lady to wander around city at midnight by herself,” Dopheld frowned.  


“If Miss Rey agrees, I would be happy to see her home. I’m not one for dancing myself,” Ben said, placing his empty wineglass on the table, “Would you give me the pleasure of seeing you home, Miss Rey?” he turned back to her as he stood up from his spot, offering his arm to her.  


Rey took his arm, murmuring thanks as they all went out to the street.  


“Are you sure, you won’t come dance with us?” Dopheld asked one last time as Ben stopped a hackney.  


“I’m sorry Dopheld, I am rather tired. Thank you for a lovely outing,” Rey said, still clutching the now wet handkerchief in her hand.  


“Thank you for including me, I very much enjoyed this evening,” Ben said, extending his hand to Dopheld and then opened the carriage door for Rey.  


“Allow me,” Ben said, taking her by the waist and lifting her into the carriage. When he climbed after her, he slammed the door shut.  


Even after a few moments after he let her go, Rey still felt an indent of his giant paws on her waist and tried to catch her breath.  


All of the full weight of the fact that he is escorting her home all alone hit her hard. It would be a good opportunity for him to ask her about her little show of emotions at the restaurant, but she didn’t let it throw her off balance and she regarded him with sharp glint in her eye. “I see you are one of those men who believe women are easily charmed by being made feel like porcelain dolls. However, strange women in general don’t appreciate being scooped up by giants without at least warning them first.”  


He looked surprised, his ears turning pink. “I don’t think we are complete strangers.”  


“You said earlier, that you don’t dance. Were you being serious or was it just a ploy, to see me home?” Rey asked playfully after a few moments of silence, resolved to not give him a chance to open the topic she wanted the least to discuss.  


“Why can’t it be both?” Ben asked nonchalantly.  


“Really? Not even Scottish Kaley?” Rey asked with mock shock, ignoring the other part of his implied statement.  


“Scottish folk dance is in a rather different category. At those I excel,” he decided to indulge her in the easy banter, glad to see her fully recovered from the sudden surge of sadness that overcame her at the restaurant.  


“Do you wear a kilt when you dance, Doctor Solo?”  


“I do wear a kilt on the appropriate occasions,” he smirked.  


“I would like to be present at such occasion,” Rey heard it was customary to go commando under the kilt, and she almost regretted taking the conversation this far as she felt her cheeks turn hot.  


When he noticed under the slowly flashing light of the oil lamps her healthy rosy glow that ran from her cheeks down her décolletage, he couldn't resist the temptation to lean across the narrow space dividing them and lay his hand over hers. He could feel her warmth even through her thin embroidered gloves.  


Rey was shocked by this sudden turn of events and couldn't tear her gaze from his giant hand, which covered hers completely. She could feel his steadiness and strength as he slowly moved moved his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand which only stoked the flames of desire budding in her lower belly.  


Her mind wandered to the glass dildo awaiting hidden under her pillow and she breathed out with relief when she noticed the carriage is already on her street.  


When they stopped outside Rey’s house, Ben jumped down and extended his hand to help Rey exit the carriage. His hand gripped hers firmly until she was on solid ground and even then he didn't release it. His unmoving gaze was tranfixed on her eyes.  


Rey pushed the handkerchief back into his hand and only then he reluctantly released her, to put it into his pocket.  


“Good night, Ben,” she gave him a small bow and moved to thhe steps of to the front door, “Thank you for the handkerchief.”  


Ben only smiled and waved at her, as she dissapeared inside. Then he paid the hackney as he was resolved to go home by foot. It was only a short walk to his flat and he could use some fresh air despite the freezing temperatures. He was in need to clear his head, their conversation leaving him puzzled and aroused beyond reason.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@megilins](https://megilins.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you [@porgletsfordinner](https://porgletsfordinner.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader anyone could wish for!


	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's plan gets set into further motion, but is it what Doctor Solo truly wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.

The next morning Rey stood in front _Signor_ Hux’s house, a stack of books neatly packed with a piece of ribbon hanging by her side.  


She knocked a few times with her free hand and waited. She was in a strange daze from last night, for she woke up early after sleepless night. Her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts and dreams about Ben Solo’s strong hands, but she was also angry at herself for losing control over her feelings in front of the Doctor.  


A butler opened the door for her. He was wearing a costume as any gentleman at royal court wouldn’t be ashamed of, with golden hardware pieces and shiny bowtie.  


Rey stepped inside the massive entrance hall, which was filled with bright white marble statues, paintings in golden frames. Rey followed the butler inside and almost tripped over her feet when she looked up and saw that the ceiling was painted with intricate details, almost as in Sistine Chapel. It was a perfect Italian villa, but the decorations seemed very out of place in a Gregorian mansion in London.  


Armitage Hux rose from a sofa with a measured smile of greeting. He was dressed in light blue silk robe over his usual pants and shirt, his hair perfectly slicked back even in these early morning hours.  


“Miss Rey, how nice of you to call so soon.”  


Rey’s gaze however darted straight to the massive figure standing by tall windows. Doctor Ben Solo seemed to have called _Signor_ Hux too.  


Rey managed to put on a practiced smile. “How are you, Signor Hux. I brought you the books to borrow. All about the history of European art.”  


“Thank you very much, Miss Rey,” Hux responded with the same formality and a butler took the books from Rey’s hands to bring them to his study. Hux motioned for Rey to sit down.  


Ben sat next to her on the sofa, so the only place left for Hux was on either armchair opposite of them.  


“I hope you slept well, Miss Rey,” Ben said quietly to Rey, as Hux asked a servant to bring them all coffee with biscuits.  


“Not really, Doctor Solo.” Rey responded with accusation with her voice. He can hope all he wants, in the end it was fault of him and his giant monstrous muscular arms she woke up sweaty and wanton every half an hour or so.  


Hux cut off their conversation. “Oh, _Dottore_, I am a martyr to insomnia. Is there anything you would recommend? I have heard opium makes wonders, although I also heard it can be very addictive.”  


“I normally recommend valerian or belladonna,” Ben said, suppressing a sigh. He remembered how in Edinburgh he had grown accustomed to being asked about medical advice on all his Mother’s gatherings when he would then have to carefully nudge the guests to visit his surgery. He assumed it would be the same in London, which didn’t mean he was looking forward to it at all.  


Luckily, Hux fed directly into his thoughts. “Perhaps I should make an appointment to see you in your practice.”  


“And I will be happy to help you however I can,” Ben responded, “Although I must warn you, my consulting rooms are not completely furnished and decorated just. I didn’t have time to see to such details yet.”  


“You must let me help you!” Hux exclaimed with such force, Rey almost clutched her heart in shock, “I have excellent taste in decoration and furnishings. I have a lot of practice, you see, I move very frequently and always decorate my villas and holiday houses by myself.”  


Rey cast an involuntary glance around the ornate sitting room and though of the hall beyond. Her eyes widened and then she met Ben Solo’s gaze and laughter almost tore its way from her lips. He looked dumbstruck, obviously trying to imagine having to sit all day in an office resembling this room, filled with luxurious golden trimmings, pink and red embroidered pillows, lace curtains and pale blue frescas painted on the walls.  


Rey coughed and hid her face in a handkerchief, unable to contain herself anymore. Ben leaned over and patted her back with some vigour.  


“Choking on something?” he asked with all seriousness.  


“On absurdity,” Rey murmured quietly, glancing playfully at him.  


“Indeed, _Dottore_, I will come visit your consulting office and you shall advise me on my insomnia and I will advise you on décor.”  


“No, please, you mustn’t trouble with-…”  


“It will be my pleasure to give your gloomy office an artistic touch. I studied art history in _Firenze_, you see, so I am truly a professional,” Hux declared with assertion, making it known there is nothing further to discuss.  


“I welcome your assistance, _Signor_ Hux,” Ben bowed. Rey could see through his façade. There was nothing he wanted less. However, she was not there to judge. He _is_, after all, looking for a spouse who would support him financially, which includes buying furniture for his office. And on top of that, Hux, with his imposing personality would be most skilled at rounding up rich patients to it too.  


Her matchmaking plan had to be set into further motion.  


“_Signore_ Hux, my sisters and I host a get together every Christmas at our manor in Worthing. We would be most honoured if you would join us.”  


“What a splendid idea, Miss Rey. It is most generous of you to let me spend the holidays in such a pleasant company.” Hux exhaled with a smile. He could be as enthusiastic as imposing and Rey sometimes felt as if she is not able to keep up with his moods.  


Then Rey turned to Ben. “Doctor Solo, you said you couldn’t spare time to go home to Edinburgh. Could we perhaps persuade you to join our little party just for a few days? London is very dull during the wintertime anyway.”  


A Christmas party would be the ideal opportunity to woo both potential spouse and patients. Ben accepted readily. “I would be delighted, Miss Rey. How kind of you to invite me.”  


Rey smiled. “Maybe we should drop the formalities if we are to enjoy Christmas together.”  


“As you wish, Rey.”  


**/ / / / / /**  


Ben left while Rey remained to discuss Christmas travel arrangements. Hux promised to call upon him that very afternoon with his ideas for the appropriate furnishing and décor.  


He had no idea how to steer clear of his more florid ideas. Now, if Rey undertook this…  


Ben shook his head. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing she would volunteer for. He found that with her very sharp wit very refreshing. Images of the previous night assaulted his mind as he sat in an empty hackney, remembering their shared ride home. She seemed so soft next to him. He remembered being struck by the curve of her forearm in that wonderful black dress when she readjusted her hair at one point… and the creamy swell of her breasts rising with her breathing. His hands enjoyed very much the moment he lifted her into the hackney, the feel of her warm body… He could feel through the thin material of her dress she wasn’t wearing a corset.  


As a doctor he could only applaud any woman who refused to torture her body that way.  


As a man he could only relish in the memories of her warm flesh against his palm.  


His hackney stopped a few streets away from his practice at the East End of London. He walked the rest of the way and briskly strolled into the building once he arrived. It was in a two story house just behind an orphanage. As usual the front room was filled with women and screaming children. It was cold and gloomy outside.  


He beckoned a woman with a toddler clinging to her apron inside his office.  


“Hello, Mrs. Blagg, how is little Temi?”  


It turned out little Temi had an awful rash on his neck and forearms. Ben gave him a little jar of ointment.  


“Put it on three times a day, Mrs. Blagg. It should clear up quickly. If it doesn’t in a week, bring him back.”  


“What do I owe you, Doctor?” she hesitantly asked.  


Ben saw that the coin she is holding in her hand is a penny. She could buy a loaf of bread and a pint of milk with that. It wasn’t nearly enough for the ointment. But pride was the only thing these people have left. He smiled.  


“Just a penny, Mrs. Blagg.”  


She laid it on the table with a firm nod. “Thank you, Doctor. Temi, don’t scratch it again!”  


Ben leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair as the door closed. He looked at the penny and dropped it in a tin box where it joined a very small group of pennies at the bottom.  


A baby wailed from beyond the office, Ben stood up and called in his next patient.  


Patients poured in and Ben struggled to keep calm knowing, he had to leave some of them without consultation just to meet with Hux to talk about pillows. He had to remind himself it was for the greater good. Once he will support him as a husband, he will have all the resources to help these poor souls all day long. He made sure to take in the most serious patients, but the rest would have to wait until he would come back in the evening.  


Ben was back at his new office just as _Signor_ Hux pulled up with a hackney. He was feeling very worn after working all day. However, he straightened his collar, buttoned his coat and greeted Hux with a smile.  


When they entered the consulting rooms, Hux immediately started to examine his current furniture.  


“Yes, _Dottore_, I can see it exactly in my mind what should be done. We need pastels, nice well stuffed armchairs, and flowers on the walls. Paintings preferably. I know a wonderful painter in _Firenze_, I am going to write him a letter this very evening to order some of his most recent works. I am certain all this will make your patients feel very welcome.”  


_How to make his patients feel welcome? All this sounds like some old lady’s boudoir._ Ben looked around doubtfully, images of long forgotten memories flashing through his mind. Anything would probably better than the dull green tapestry… besides ornate gold or other frilly decorations.  


“I was thinking cream colour for the walls.”  


Hux just laughed. “You are here not to think about decorations, _Dottore_. All you have to do is sit in your little office and consult your patients, while you let the artist work.”  


It would be very unreasonable to refuse him. Wasn’t this exactly what Ben wanted from the start? In spite of how well Hux seemed to fit his criteria, he couldn’t shake away his doubts.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@megilins](https://megilins.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you [@porgletsfordinner](https://porgletsfordinner.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader anyone could wish for!


	6. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could such an educated, charming, attractive man turn into such rude and insensitive creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.

Rey hurried along the freezing streets of London, icy wind threatening to seep under her buttoned coat with fur collar. Her hat was pulled down low over her brow.  


Mrs. Kanata’s corner shop was a welcome haven. Rey entered and Mrs. Kanata emerged from the curtain that separated her kitchen from the shop.  


“Miss Rey, It’s freezing outside, isn’t it? Come in now and have a nice cup of hot cocoa. I’ve just made a sponge cake, it’s still hot from the oven.” Mrs. Kanata lifted the hinged top of the shop counter to let Rey come in.  


“Mhm, yes, thank you,” Rey is not one to say no to a cake. She followed Mrs. Kanata into the kitchen.  


“There’s couple of letters for you on the shelf there, too,” Mrs. Kanata set a pan of milk to heat on the stove.  


Rey reached for the letters and sat down on a stool to quickly skim the envelopes. They were all addressed to _The Lady’s Choice_. She put them unopened to her coat pocket, before unwinding her scarf.  


Chime of the doorbell announced arrival of a customer and Mrs. Kanata hurried back to the store, leaving Rey to watch the milk.  


“Been busy, Doctor?” Rey heard Mrs. Kanata greet them. She stopped stirring the milk, her whole body stiffened reflexively.  


No, there are more doctors than one in the whole city of London.  


But when he answered the question, there was no doubt about whose deep but strained with exhaustion voice enveloping her senses it was. “Helped deliver a baby this morning. Fine healthy boy.”  


Rey stayed put, not making a sound, barely breathing. Did she arrive five minutes earlier or later, she would have surely run straight into him, and how in the world would she have explained her presence in such an unfavourable part of London, in the same place as the poste restante for _The Lady’s Choice_? On top of that, he’d been introduced to a prospective spouse at the afternoon tea she was hosting. He would certainly have put two and two together.  


“Oh, how nice. Postman brought you a letter this morning,” Mrs. Kanata reached under the counter and handed him the envelope.  


“Thank you. I will also have the usual. Liquorice, hard candies, lemon drops… a pound of each, please.” Ben said in his pleasant voice. “And I also have a letter to leave for you to be collected.”  


“All right, just drop it on the counter over there, Doctor.” Mrs. Kanata said, the sound of shaking and measuring sweets reached Rey, still standing paralyzed next to the stove. She tried to quickly swallow her cake as she poured the milk into the mug.  


She listened as the exchange was completed and the chime of the doorbell signalled Ben’s departure. Mrs. Kanata came back into the kitchen holding a letter.  


“What a strange thing, Miss Rey. Doctor Solo left a letter for _The Lady’s Choice_. Isn’t that a curious coincidence, with you sitting right here, just behind the curtain?”  


“Quite a lot of people write to the publication,” Rey took the letter Mrs. Kanata held out to her. She thrust the unopened letter in her coat pocked where it joined the rest. She stood up, reaching for her gloves and scarf. “I must run, Mrs. Kanata. Thank you so much for the cake.”  


Rey opened the door and peered cautiously out of the store. Despite the fact Ben was headed in the opposite direction from her route home, she set off after him. She didn’t want to meet him per say, but she _did_ want to find out where he was going with pounds of sweets.  


She had a sweet tooth too, eating at least half a dozen chocolate bonbons every evening, but the amount he bought today was far more than one person would be capable to eat before it spoils. She wondered if he bought them for the children who came to his practice. This idea warmth her own empathetic nature, for she remembered how much every sweet and treat meant to her as a little orphan, before Amilyn and Larma adopted her alongside with the Tico sisters.  


She would always wait for him to until he turned the far corner, then ran in the most unladylike fashion after him, anxious not to lose him at the next corner.  


The streets were getting dirtier. Few people were out and those who were standing around were poorly dresses. Children were often barefoot. Rey was horrified and overwhelmed by a sudden rush of emotions, being reminded of her own childhood spend on these very same streets.  


Still, she followed the doctor’s unmistakable figure as he strode with purpose ahead.  


“Lady, lady, a penny?” Rey turned around to find herself with a group of ragged children, hands outstretched. Her heart clenched with sorrow, seeing their dirty faces and matted hair. She felt in her pockets for her coin purse and suddenly there was predatory look in their collective gaze. Rey didn’t feel safe at all. She emptied her purse, tossed all the coins to the ground and ran after Ben, while the children fought over the heap of coins.  


Ben finally stopped in an alley behind the orphanage, still unaware of Rey behind him. He opened the door and disappeared within a shabby building.  


Rey shivered as the cold penetrated her thick coat, but straightened her shoulders with resolve as she stepped directly into the same room Ben entered a few moments before.  


It was just slightly warmer than outside, filled with women and children for the most part. She was overwhelmed by all the misery around her.  


Ben had his back to her and was talking to a woman with baby in her arms. He reached to take the infant from her a cradled it against his shoulder with a completely natural ease.  


“Close the door, will you.” He said without turning around and only then Rey realized, she was still standing in the open doorway, letting freezing wind into the room. She was about to step back into the street, when he glanced over his shoulder.  


He stared at her disbelief, his large hand cupping the baby against his shoulder. “Rey-…? What the-…?”  


“I saw you back outside and I followed you. And then some children started demanding money and I… I didn’t know what to do,” she looked at him helplessly, knowing it was a pathetic explanation.  


The baby wailed and Ben turned his attention to the child. He touched their tiny ear and the child screamed. He rocked the infant as the mother looked up at him with a mixture of hope and helplessness in her eyes. “It looks like an ear infection. I have something for that. Come into my office, Mrs. Zaya.” He said with a reassuring smile.  


Rey remained standing by the outside door, wondering whether she should just slide away and pretend she’d never been there.  


Suddenly something tugged at her skirt and Rey looked down – glassy eyes of a little girl stared right back at her, her nose was running, and her wispy brown hair was sticking out of her braid. Rey’s heart clenched once again, because seeing this girl was like looking into time-bending mirror.  


Rey felt in her handbag for a pack of peppermints she always carried with her. She offered some to the girl, who regarded it with suspicion at first, before grabbing one quickly, stuffing it into her mouth, so that no one would take it away from her.  


The door of the office opened, Mrs. Zaya with her baby in her arms. Ben appeared in the doorframe and beckoned Rey to come inside, his expression dark.  


She followed him into the little room. It was sparsely furnished with just a table, two chairs, a few books in a shelf, and a screen in the corner.  


“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Ben demanded without a preamble.  


“I told you I was trying to catch up with you…”  


“And just what could have brought the Honourable Miss Rey to this part of London, that couldn’t be arranged by a letter?” He asked with a sneer.  


_Honourable Miss Rey_. There was a huge abyss between her old life and the one she is fortunate enough to lead now. “I was visiting and old servant for tea. She lives a few streets from here. My sister and I take turns visiting her, the poor old dear gets very lonely,” Rey lied with ease, for she had enough time to make something up in the waiting room, “I was just leaving when I saw you turn a corner of a street and I thought this would be a good opportunity to ask you a question.”  


“Why didn’t you call out to me when you first saw me?” Ben asked with accusation.  


“Oh, I did… but you probably didn’t hear me, with the wind blowing so forcefully. And you were walking very fast. My only choice was to follow you here.”  


“Not your usual meeting place, I’m afraid.” Ben’s words were tinged with sarcasm.  


“I wouldn’t have thought it was yours as well. It’s quite far from Hyde Park.” Rey managed to say with her voice level, but she couldn’t help but her angry flush deepened further. How dare he speaks to her with such condescension.  


“I will leave you to your work now, you seem to have a lot of patients waiting today.”  


The last thing he needed was this high society lady poking in his very private business. If she left now and chose to blab about it to her friends, it would be all over town in no time and how many wealthy patients would be willing to be consulted by a physician who also performs surgery on people in London slums?  


“It would be safest if you waited until I am ready to take you home. You will certainly draw unwanted attention.”  


“I will hail a hackney.” Rey rose to her feet to leave.  


“Don’t be absurd, Miss Rey. You don’t really think hackneys drive these streets.”  


“I know my way around here. I’ll walk until I find one.” Rey said with a careful lack of expression.  


“I highly doubt you are capable of looking after yourself in this part of town.” Rey frowned at that, words already forming in her mouth to tell him off. She was more than capable of looking after herself in this part of town ever since she was five, thank you very much. As soon as that though materialized in her head, she dismissed it. It was too heart-breaking to think about. Being such a self-reliable child is not an admirable or desirable trait, but a tragedy that should not happen to anyone.  


“Please, wait in that chair over there until I can escort you to the nearest hackney.” He gestured to a chair in one corner of the room.  


“I’ll find a seat in the waiting room.”  


Rey left the room without another word. She couldn’t understand his hostile manner. How could such an educated, charming, attractive man turn into such rude and insensitive creature. Not that he had been cruel to his patients, quite the opposite.  


Rey found herself a spare seat in the waiting room. Children whined, sniffed and cried, their blank-eyed mothers spanked or hugged them. Everyone shivered, the coal barely emitted smoke in the fireplace. Rey handed out all her peppermints and wished she had more with her. She huddled into her coat with her thoughts, observing Ben at work, as he spoke softly to each of his patients in the waiting room before taking them into his office.  


This doctor was a very different man from the cold and calculating physician she met in the National Gallery… And very different from the charming and witty dinner companion.  


Why was he working here? Were these the only patients willing to come to him, because he was such a bad doctor? Or was it simply that he didn’t have established practice in the nicer part of town he already lives in.  


_Could it be a choice?_ Rey thought suddenly, watching as he knelt on the dirty floor in front of an elderly woman, whose feet were wrapped in rags. As he unwrapped the rags and gently examined her, it came to Rey with blinding revelation that he was treating these people with respect and tenderness.  


And why had he been so hostile towards her if he loves and is proud of what he was doing? Was he ashamed for some reason? And how does this all fit with his new practice for the wealthy patients referred to him by his rich spouse? Is he going to just abandon all these poor people in pursuit of wealth?  


Rey sat against the wall, trying to appear invisible, for hours.  


Well, at least she discovered why he needs such a ridiculously large supply of candy, noticing that most adult patients left with some kind of medicine and the children without exception left with a handful of sweets.  


When the last patient for the day left, Ben stepped out of his office wearing a coat and a scarf, ready to escort Rey to the nearest hackney.  


“Did you find it an interesting afternoon. An enlightening one, perhaps?” There was the same contempt in his voice, as if he was challenging her in some way.  


“No, I found it depressing,” Rey said truthfully.  


Ben opened the door for her and they stepped out into the icy street.  


Rey noticed he didn’t lock the door behind him. She figured he didn’t have much there that could be stolen and someone might want to hide there from the cold at night. And if she didn’t presume he was intending to leave that practice and all his patients when he establishes himself among the rich of the city, with a wealthy spouse on his arm, she would be overcome with admiration for him right now for his thoughtfulness, despite how rude he was to her all day.  


“May I ask you to keep this little adventure of yours a secret?”  


“Your business is no business of mine. I am not in the habit of gossiping,” Rey answered, not even hiding annoyance in her voice.  


“What did you want to ask me so urgently earlier?” Ben inquired after a few minutes of silence. Rey took her time to consider her poorly manufactured excuse. Every question she could think of in the waiting room sounded so unimportant.  


“I wanted to know what arrangements you wanted to make about coming to Worthing.”  


“That was your only question?” He asked with disbelief. “You followed me into the darkest depth of East End just to ask me about a _Christmas party_?”  


“You might consider it trivial!” Rey snapped defensively, “However, as your hostess, I don’t. I need to make arrangements for all the guests in advance for everything to run smoothly. Which day are you intended to arrive? How long do you intend to stay? Will you bring any servants? All of these are vital information.”  


He laughed without humour. “Dear Lord. Vital information,” he turned his head to look at her, “After what you saw this afternoon, how can you call-…” he shook his head, “No, I know perfectly well I couldn’t expect someone like you to understand.”  


_Someone like you_. Rey almost lost it there, her mouth forming a shocked O.  


All afternoon she’d been horrified and filled with pity, she’d been reminded of what would have happened to her if Amilyn and Larma didn’t decide to adopt her alongside with Rose and Paige, despite the fact she wasn’t their biological sister. It wouldn’t be too far fetched to imagine if she weren’t saved her from this wretched place, she would be one of the miserable patients waiting for Ben Solo’s consultation, too. Of course, if she didn’t die of exposure or hunger sooner than he would manage to open his practice in London.  


The streets were getting cleaner as they went on and they would soon reach the outer centre. Rey hailed herself the first hackney they stumbled upon, hopped in without even looking at Ben and he in turn didn’t attempt to help her get in.  


He had been furious all day at the position Rey had put him in, that he needed to make her promise to keep his practice a secret, as if it was something shameful.  


However, that was not an adequate excuse for having been so damnably rude to her. He himself couldn’t understand what had provoked him to such a display of antagonism.  


But now how was he to save the situation? He could hardly spend Christmas as a guest of a woman he had so deeply offended.  


**/ / / / /**  


Rey arrived home, still in emotional distress. She hurried past Clement into the upstairs parlour, where she unpeeled her outer garments before dropping into a deep armchair by the fire. She closed her eyes for a minute, before looking up at a black and white photograph of her Mothers, framed and hanging on the wall covered with pale blue floral wallpaper.  


Clement tapped on the door and came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. “I thought you might like a cup of tea, Miss Rey, to keep out the cold. Are you quite well?” He looked at her with concern.  


“Yes, just in my thoughts,” she said, not looking away from the photograph depicting two women with fashionably braided updos, each holding a small bunch of violets.  


Clement followed Rey’s gaze and noticed what she was looking at. “I will not disturb then. The dinner will be ready in a bit.”  


“Thank you, Clement,” Rey looked at him with a faint smile on her lips. After a cup of tea she felt more like herself again and remembered the pile of letters she still had in the pocket of her coat.  


Most of the time she would open the letters for _The Lady’s Choice_ with her sisters, so they could discuss appropriate responses together.  


She tapped the one from Ben Solo against her palm. It was irresistible. And besides, he was very much her own special client.  


She set down other letters and teared open the one from him.  


_To whom it may concern:_  
_I have made contact with the person suggested to me and have found him potentially suitable. However, the contract states that you will offer me up to three prospects, so should you have other suitable possibilities at this time, I would be happy to meet them._  


_Sincerely,_  
_Ben Solo, MD._  


Rey read the note in disbelief. How arrogant of him. Mister Armitage Hux would do just fine, but he would like a few more choices up his sleeve. These were people, not pieces of cake.  


Of course, he was right in a way. They did owe him two more introductions. She put the letter back in the envelope, planning on discussing a proper response with her sisters tomorrow.  


A discreet knock announced the return of Clement once more. His whole torso and head were hidden behind the most enormous bouquet of tulips that Rey had ever seen.  


“Oh Goddess gracious!” Rey exclaimed, jumping to her feet, “Who are they from?”  


Clement set the vase carefully on a side table.  


“The delivery boy didn’t say, but I see a note attached.”  


Rey found the little card attached to the stems with a silver ribbon. She recognized the neat handwriting immediately, since she had been reading it not two minutes earlier.  


_ My dearest Rey,_  
_can you forgive me for being such a bear?_  
_I behaved abominably this afternoon._  
_I have no excuse and will not try to find one._  
_Please accept my apologies._  
_Ben._

  



	7. Hike in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was probably a foolish idea to confide in her, but even if she reacted to his explanation like a typical upper-class woman, he had no reason to be disappointed.  
They were barely acquaintances.  
It wasn’t as if he were in love with her, or any other similar sentimental emotion.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.
> 
> I add tags as I upload the chapters, so new ones might appear each time I update.
> 
> I recently added several tags that are relevant only for this particular chapter: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth.  
Proceed with caution.

The tearoom overlooking Piccadilly was buzzing when Rey strolled inside. She was there to meet her sisters and they were both already waiting for her at a tale in one of the more private corners.  


“Good morning,” Rey greeted them, unbuttoning her coat. She placed the letters for _The Lady’s Choice_ on the table.  


The waiter took their order of coffee, tea, and cakes. They exchanged pleasantries and small talk while they waited for their order to arrive and only after Rey finally swallowed her first sip of coffee, she rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward, ready to talk about more serious stuff.  


“I agreed not to tell anyone, but of course my two favourite sisters don’t count,” Rey’s voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “Although I expect Ben would object to that, I trust you will not betray his secret.”  


Rose and Paige looked at each other with bemused expressions on their faces. Ben Solo again?  


Rey told them all about the previous afternoon, how she met him at Mrs. Kanata’s, followed him to East End, his rudeness, her unease with returning to these parts of London, his apology, and finally, she showed them both letters from him. Paige and Rose listened for the most part in silence, only occasionally interjected with a question or two, or held Rey’s hands to comfort themselves when Rey spoke about the poor children Ben treated in his surgery, which stirred unpleasant memories in all of them.  


“This is the card that came with the flowers. And this is the letter he’d sent to The Ladies Choice,” Rey showed them both pieces of paper, “How could one resist such an apology? And how can the very same man be so arrogant and calculating?”  


“He certainly leads a double life,” Paige said, passing the card to Rose after she’d read it.  


“From what you told us, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’s looking for a rich spouse to help him with the rich practice and has a poor spouse stashed somewhere at East End helping him with the poor practice.”  


The sisters laughed, although Rey internally cringed. The idea didn’t strike her as completely ridiculous. Ben Solo was mysterious enough for one to believe almost anything of him.  


“Do you think he is going to abandon his East End practice as soon as he’s married?” Paige asked.  


“I assume so. All he’s ever said was that he wants a rich spouse. On the other hand, I had a feeling that he feels true compassion for those patients yesterday. I truly don’t know what to make of him.”  


“I don’t know, Rey… It seems like the East End practice doesn’t make him any money. If he truly were only money driven, he would be better off not keeping it at all, and despite that he _does_,” Rose mused with a serious tone watching Rey stirring her coffee intently.  


**/ / / / / /**  


A few rounds of coffee and cakes later they parted on the pavement outside the tearoom. Rey went back home, Paige went to the bank to make some payments regarding _The Lady’s Choice_, and Rose went to attend a meeting of suffragettes she wanted to write about in the next issue of their newspaper.  


Rey reached home and asked Clement to bring her some bread with butter for lunch. She went to the upstairs parlour, to work on her thank-you note for the flowers Ben had sent her. The sooner she made amends with Ben, the sooner she would be able to get him together with Hux.  


Just as she took her pen, Clement tapped at the door. She expected her lunch to be ready, but instead, Clement held a plain silver tray with a visiting card.  


“Doctor Solo has left this card, Miss Rey. I didn’t know whether you were at home for callers right now,” he presented the card.  


“Did he leave right away?” Rey took the card with frenzy. All of a sudden she felt blood rushing through her body and a pleasant shiver down her spine.  


“I suggested for him to wait in the sitting room, while I-…” Clement didn’t even finish his sentence and Rey rushed down the stairs, taking two at a time. She abruptly stopped in the hallway and went the rest of the way in a dignified ladylike pace.  


Ben was standing at the window, looking out into the garden with his hands clasped behind his back. He turned at the sound of someone falling down the stairs and a smile grew on his face when he saw Rey come into the sitting room, seemingly unharmed.  


“Rey, I didn’t dare to hope you would see me.”  


And this was the man she’d spent the evening at the restaurant with again. Not the contemptuous arrogant monster of yesterday. How could he be so different? Somehow under the genuine warmth of his smile all her resentment and doubts faded. He reached for her hands and they were lost in his huge warm palms and she didn’t attempt to withdraw them. He raised both her hands to his lips and the gesture seemed so smooth and natural, Rey didn’t stop to think about it twice, instead letting herself enjoy his warm soft lips on her cold delicate hands, as his exhale caressed her knuckles.  


“The tulips were beautiful,” Rey breathed out, careful not to outright moan, “I was just about to write you a thank-you note.”  


He still held her hands with warmth and strength that reminded her of the compassion and love she’s seen him present for his patients the previous day.  


“Can you forgive me?” he asked quietly. Rey found herself tongue-tied under the deep penetrating gaze of his chocolate eyes. She searched his expression for some indication he was not being sincere but found nothing but warmth underlined with anxiety.  


Rey nodded, knowing she had forgiven him already, but also heard herself say: “I need and explanation, too, Ben.”  


“What would you like to know?” He reluctantly released his hold on her hands.  


“I want to understand you. Why are you working there with those poor people, while keeping a practice next to Hyde Park?”  


Ben looked at Rey, his hand resting on his chin. Years ago, he’d trusted others to understand. He tried to make acquaintances at Mother’s year-round dinner parties countless of times. However, each relationship ended, because in his youthful naivety he was of opinion they should be honest towards one another before they make any life-long plans. Once he told each prospective suitor of his ideas to create a system of practices where the rich would finance the poor, the engagement would be cancelled. He didn’t take it personally the first two times and the few others that followed were humiliating to say the least, but now that Ben was becoming rather old bachelor with his plans for the redistributive hospital still unfulfilled, he was willing to make the sacrifice and bind himself to any decent, rich, and easily deceivable person.  


“Do you have half an hour to spare?” he asked abruptly. It was probably a foolish idea to confide in her, but even if she reacted to his explanation like a typical upper-class woman, he had no reason to be disappointed. They were barely acquaintances.  


It wasn’t as if he were in love with her, or any other similar sentimental emotion.  


“Yes,” she answered readily.  


“We’ll go for a walk.”  


This suggestion surprised her. He could have just as easily answer her questions here, in the quiet warmth of the sitting room. However, as they stood on the steps outside her house, she noticed how he squinted his eyes looking up at the sky and she though he might have felt confined in the stuffy house. When he tucked her hand into his arm she was once again reminded of the sheer physical size and broadness and tallness and masculinity of him and maybe the room didn’t seem big enough to hold him _and_ his secrets.  


“It’s going to snow.” Ben stated, as he guided her down to the pavement.  


“How can you be so sure?”  


Ben laughed and the fog evaporated from his mouth as he exhaled.  


“I am a Scot, from the frozen north, remember? We know about these things,” his tone changed to serious and he nervously glanced at her, “I’m looking forward to spend Christmas by the sea, though, if the invitation still stands.”  


“Of course, it does.”  


Ben nodded with a smile.  


“So, are you going to explain your mysteries, or are we just going on a hike?” she asked after they’ve been walking in silence for ten minutes and it started to lightly snow. The pavements were becoming more crowded as they got closer to the Oxford Street.  


“I don’t have any mysteries,” he stated simply. Rey looked up at him little annoyed, but instantly forgiven him for being difficult when she saw the way snowflakes set on his black hair peeking out from under his woollen hat. Sensing her gaze, he looked down at her.  


“Why did you become a physician?” she asked abruptly. If he would not talk about the previous afternoon directly, she had to reconsider her strategy.  


“It runs in the family,” he said casually, tightening his grip on her elbow as they crossed the street.  


“So, you inherited the practice from your father?” Rey hated when she had to ask men for every single piece of information separately. Why don’t they ever say more than one fully formed sentence, sometimes barely that so?  


“No, actually,” Rey almost audibly groaned when she thought she would have to ask him another follow-up question, when he continued on his own, “My maternal grandfather used to be a physician, but he… He ended his career after my mother and uncle were born,” not giving Rey an opportunity to ask further questions he quickly added, “Because he died. You see, they were twins, my mother and uncle… My grandfather didn’t trust anyone else to perform the surgery. He managed to save the infants, but my grandmother died. The very same day he drove up to Edinburgh and left both infants at the doorstep of a farmstead of his extended family. Once the babies started crying, his sister-in-law discovered them by the doorstep and the next morning someone discovered his body in a nearby forest.”  


They entered Hyde Park through the northern gate. Ben led the way to a nearest bench, sweeping the snow away with his bare hand so they could sit down.  


“However, I would say, that what influenced me most, was my mother. Not a lot of people know this, but I am in fact her oldest child. One and only son. She was pregnant six more times… But all her daughters were stillborn. I remember only the last four, I was old enough then and seeing her suffer so many times… It made me want to help ease the suffering of other women, too.”  


Rey at loss of words reached with her hands to grab one of Ben’s, trying to comfort him but also herself somewhat.  


All Rey wanted to know was if he is going to abandon all his poor patients when he finally marries the richest and most well-connected person in London. She wasn’t ready to hear such an all-encompassing multi-generational tragedy.  


She regarded him with soft expression on her face. Cold air reddened his cheeks and tips of his ears that stuck out from under his hat. His hand was quite cold since he touched snow a few minutes ago and exposed without a glove was it was only getting colder. She had unexplainable urge to bring it to her lips and kiss each of his knuckles to keep it warm.  


Ben relaxed under her touch, as she stroked the back of his palm with her delicate fingers and he studied her face with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  


Maybe it was because he shared such private details of his life just moments before, as they sat on the bench with people passing by it felt more intimate than whatever else he’s done with anyone so far.  


“I need to ask you something personal, Miss Rey, and I am trying to come up with the right words,” Ben said frankly.  


“Why don’t you just come out with it, like you usually do?” Rey couldn’t help but tease him.  


He averted his gaze with a snort. “I see no rings on either of your hands,” he said without looking at her, anxiety taking over, “Or is there a close friend you are promised to?”  


Rey shook her head, feeling hot despite the freezing temperature. “No, no one special. I have a few good friends, but I haven’t considered marriage yet, even though I am much older than enough,” she ended her sentence with a hint of sadness, “My parents-… my adoptive mothers died a few years back and I may have been grieving yet still, until very recently. I want to take my time before I let someone new into my life.”  


Remark about adoptive parents didn’t surprise him at all – Rey didn’t resemble her sisters one bit, he could tell so much from that one time he met all three of them. Ben decided not to elaborate on this topic further. They should take their walks one lifetime story at a time and knowing she doesn’t have a significant other in her life was enough for him for now.  


The snow was falling more and more heavily. Rey shivered despite her wool coat so she reached behind her to turn up the collar.  


“Maybe we should head back. I don’t want you to freeze to the bench.” Ben gently pried his hand from hers. He unwound the thick scarf he wore and turned Rey to face him. He wrapped the scarf around her neck, his movements deft and swift, his brow frowned in concentration. He smoothed the material of her coat with what seemed like a rather lingering gesture.  


When they left Hyde Park Rey couldn’t contain herself with her time running out. “You were going to tell me about yesterday afternoon.”  


Ben had been hoping talking about other things might take her mind off of that. He was enjoying her company and the more time he spent with her, he realized with surprise, that her response to his plans about the clinic would in fact matter to him. It didn’t seem possible to dismiss her as just another spoiled lady. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly, but something had changed his view of her.  


It would be much easier not to tell her and therefore not risk the wrong reaction, but as he looked down at her determined expression, her small mouth firmly set, he knew she was not going to let him leave until he answers her question.  


“Can you imagine why a doctor would choose to serve those people?”  


Rey frowned. Is he going to switch back to dodging her questions and patronizing her once again? “They get sick like anyone else. Even more so. Of course, they need medical care without question.”  


“And what kind of doctor should they have?”  


“There are more than one kind?”  


“There are unqualified ones. They are usually not paid well at all. And medicine is not cheap as it is, too,” he smiled bitterly.  


Rey finally felt like she had a complete grasp of the point. Her heart swelled with happiness. Ben Solo wasn’t a complete monster after all. Quite the opposite.  


“Are you saying that these poor souls in East End are your primary concern? And you are setting up your other clinic to have a source of income to provide for them?” She asked with awe. It sounded too good, too selfless to be true.  


“In a nutshell, yes,” He couldn’t tell yet how she was reacting, but he liked the way she seemed to be looking at it from every angle.  


Now she looked at him and her eyes were filled with a warm light and her lovely pink mouth formed a smile of such genuine pleasure and sympathy it made his heart sing.  


She slipped her hand into his. “I think that’s wonderful, Ben. I wish more people were just like you.”  


She felt a tinge of discomfort as she remembered how she used to dislike him. But he was a good man after all. Truly good inside out. He was also awkward, arrogant, confrontational, but that did nothing to erase his goodness. Of course, he spoke with such contempt about his rich hypochondriac patients, when he was trying to save those who truly needed him.  


They walked hand in hand back to Rey’s house quietly, which gave Rey time to think of the next steps in her matchmaking plans. Now it was obvious he needed a rich spouse for altruistic reasons it was Rey’s solemn duty not to disappoint him.  


When they reached Rey’s house, Ben escorted her up the stairs to her front door, where they both stood on the top step.  


Rey looked up at him, suddenly noticing he was standing somewhat close, forcing her to tip back her head.  


“Let me take my scarf back,” he slowly unwounded it from her neck. Now he stood even more unnecessarily close and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.  


And then he bent down and without any sort of preamble he kissed her straight on the tip of her nose. Rey held her breath.  


“Your poor little nose was red with cold. It needed to be warmed up,” he whispered, holding both ends of the scarf while it still lay around her neck.  


“That’s not a proper way to go about it,” Rey heard herself protest.  


“Oh, but it is. As a doctor, I dare to say it is the most efficient way to go about it,” he laughed softly and then he started to lean into her very slowly, his lips so close to her own she could feel his warmth.  


“We didn’t talk about Christmas!” she exclaimed rather forcefully and lifted the scarf to put some space between them, abruptly ending his deeply intimate gesture.  


“No, we didn’t,” he agreed, taking his scarf with bemused expression on his face.  


“My sisters and I are taking the four o’clock train on Christmas Eve. If it’s convenient you could travel with us.”  


“I shall be delighted to accompany you and your sisters,” he said with a small smile.  


“And what about your butler?”  


That made him outright laugh, breaking the awkward tensions lingering after their almost-kiss.  


“My dearest Rey, after what we discussed today, how could you possibly imagine I’d have a butler?”  


“You are not always what you seem, Ben,” she said with pretend seriousness but shook her head and slightly laughed after a moment, “Of course, I didn’t expect you to bring a servant. I was just teasing you.”  


She felt for the key in her pocket and opened the front door.  


As she leaned against the closed door of her warm hallway an awful thought had occurred to her. What if Ben intents on switching his attentions from Mister Hux to her, only because he assumes she was single as well as rich enough to his liking?  



	8. Off to Worthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang travels to Worthing by a train to have a Christmas party!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.

Ben surveyed the small pile of parcels on his dining room table wondering if he’d done the right thing. He was unsure about the etiquette for Christmas-present giving at a house party but had decided it would be better to come prepared. If exchanging presents wasn’t part of the tradition, he could leave them in his suitcase. He assumed all three sisters were hosts, since it was their family house. Since he didn’t know the two older sisters at all, Ben bought them perfumes. But for Rey he wanted something more personal. Something more suited for a friend.  


It had almost surprised him how much it seemed to matter that he would find just the right present. He finally found what he’d been looking for in a small shop on his way between the two practices. A silk scarf dyed in a wonderful pattern of colours – pale blue, honey gold, amber. A perfect match for her hazel eyes. And when he saw a strand of amber beads he knew they were perfect too. Only after he wrapped the necklace in the scarf at home it had occurred to him that such personal gifts would stand out among others.  


On the other hand he owed her gratitude for her empathetic reception of his confession. And perhaps, with his gift of illuminated _Divina Commedia_ for Mister Hux he is supposed to court, the present for Rey wouldn’t stand out too dramatically.  


After he finished packing all the gifts and his suits into one suitcase, he locked up his flat and hailed a hackney to train station.  


/ / / / / /  


Ben made his way to the right platform, wondering if he was ahead of Rey and her sisters. She didn’t specifically suggest they would share a compartment but he assumed that was the intention.  


He heard a familiar voice from behind him making him internally groan. “_Dottore… Dottore…_ How nice that we can share a compartment on this holiday trip,” _Signor_ Hux proclaimed.  


“I haven’t seen out hosts yet. Let me go search for them,” Ben attempted to rescue himself.  


He barely turned around towards the first-class section of the train when he noticed Rey leaning out of the carriage window waving frantically at them. “Mister Hux, we have seats here!” He couldn’t help but laugh at her display.  


“Can you squeeze me in, too?” Ben inquired.  


“Yes of course. We’ll have the whole compartment to ourselves.”  


That sounded rather promising to Ben, until he realized she meant for all five of them.  


He opened the door letting Hux step up into the train. Ben tossed his suitcase up and then climbed in himself, slamming the door shut behind him.  


“Good afternoon, ladies,” he greeted them with a half bow.  


Rey was looking particularly radiant. He felt himself fall flat when he realized the only available seat for him was next to Mister Hux as Rey herself squeezed in between her sisters. On a brighter note, it meant he would sit opposite of her, being able to admire her glow the whole ride to Worthing.  


“We’ve reserved a table for tea in the dining car,” Rey informed the new arrivals.  


“Dottore, I wanted to discuss with you the fabric for the curtains in your office,” Signor Hux said, ignoring Rey’s remark. He had dropped his voice as if they were discussing private secrets of the Royalty: “I have mentioned burgundy lace if you recall.”  


“I haven’t made up my mind yet how I wish to redecorate,” Ben said, thinking of how to wrench free from Signor’s wilder ideas.  


“Oh, you mustn’t worry about a thing! Decoration is a special talent one ordinary folk do not possess in general. I guarantee you will absolutely adore the results,” he patted his knee.  


“I’m sure you have impeccable taste, Signor Hux, judging by you house,” Rey said, couldn’t help but catching Ben’s eye and bit hard on her lip to keep her from laughing. Poor Doctor, he was looking utterly at a loss. “How fortunate you and Armitage have met at the right time. His very special talents will be very helpful for you.”  


Ben knew she was teasing him and quietly contemplated revenge at a more private moment. He folded his arms and gave her a sardonic smile.  


“Anyway, Dottore, I found some very interesting oriental objects I am determined you shall have. Urns and suchlike.”  


Rey opened her handbag and took out a book. However, as Hux mentioned urns, she started to frantically search the purse for a handkerchief, to have something to cough into to hide her laughter.  


“I don’t think urns in particular would make my patients feel welcome,” Ben suggested carefully.  


“Nonsense, Dottore, quality piece of art cheers up anyone.”  


“What are you reading, Rey?” Ben lost his patience with Hux and his insistence on urns in a physician’s office.  


“_Pride and Prejudice_. It’s one of the funniest books I’ve ever read.” Rey said, making it sound like she had been laughing and giggling for the past few minutes on that book instead of the conversation she was listening to.  


“_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._” Rose recited, looking out of the window as the train took off from the station. All three sisters laughed as if it were an old joke of theirs and Ben found their amusement infectious.  


“Do you agree, Ben?” Rey asked, seeing his reluctant smile.  


“I have no opinion on this subject,” Ben shook his head.  


“What about you, Armitage? Do you agree with this universally acknowledged truth?”  


Hux frowned. He considered the question with most seriousness. “I believe that wealthy people, men and women both have an obligation to marry. It is their social duty.”  


“What about poor men and women. Do they have the same duty?” Paige asked.  


“No. Poverty breeds poverty. The social duty of the poor is to avoid multiplying their species.”  


“Species?” Rey was unable to conceal her shock, “Aren’t they the same species of humans as the wealthy?”  


“Indeed, they are not, Rey,” Hux explained his hypothesis further, “they lack something essential in their biological make up, of course it is not their fault, but it is unfortunately true.”  


Rey looked at Ben and saw angry flicker in his dark eyes. His lips were set in a firm line to keep himself from entering the conversation.  


“Tea, we should go have tea,” Rey announced into the awkward atmosphere, hoping the change of scenery might disperse it.  


“I don’t drink tea. Such a strange habit, this English afternoon tea. Such an uncivilized time of day to eat, don’t you agree, _Dottore_?” Hux smiled.  


Bed decided he’d had enough conversation with Hux for the whole ride to Worthing. “On the contrary, the afternoon is the most civilized time to eat in my opinion. May I join you ladies?”  


The sisters stood up, Paige pulling the sliding door that opened onto the corridor.  


“We should warn you though, that Rey will eat all the cakes including the ones on your plate if you give her half a chance,” Rose solemnly proclaimed.  


Ben only smiled at the thought of letting Rey steal piece of his desert. In his daydreams he was already feeding her third serving of Christmas pudding with shiny silver fork with their monograms engraved on the handle.  


When they almost reached the dining car, the corridor swayed violently. Rey grabbed the wall as she nearly lost her footing, but there was no need for that as Ben had anticipated the movement and had an arm around her waist before the train took the bend. He held her against him until the track straightened and then some more. She could feel the strength of the arm supporting her weight, holding her against the broad expanse of his chest. A little jolt of the unmistakable physical desire shot through her lower belly.  


“Thank you, that was very gallant of you,” she said hastily, stepping back from him rather forcefully.  


“Not gallant enough to catch an expectant lady, I fear,” Paige looked over her shoulder amused, and Rose burst into fit of giggles, holding Paige by her arm to keep herself steady.  


After they were shown to their table, Rey sat by the window and Ben took the seat beside her. Her presence filled his senses like a luscious sun-drenched fruit and he had almost insufferable urge to hold her small rounded body against him again, to feel the press of her charmingly soft breasts, to span the curve of her waist with palms of his hands. He still hadn’t recovered since the moment he held her against him in the corridor and the small space allowing Rey’s skirt to brush against his leg continuously as well as the light fragrance of her hair and a lingering sweet smell of cinnamon perfume didn’t help his blood circulation at all.  


“So, I take you find Mister Armitage Hux amusing?” he asked casually as the waiter brought them the tray filled with sandwiches, cakes, and tea.  


“_Signor Hux_,” Rose corrected him with a smirk.  


“No, of course we don’t find him amusing,” Rey jumped in quickly, “He is so very knowledgeable about Italian art, and Italy, he’s so well travelled around that particular region of Europe. And I think it’s the most wonderful thing he is going to redecorate your office with… ” Rey couldn’t keep her composure anymore and finished the sentence with the most indecent laugh, “with urns! And other things…”  


“You three are very wicked witches,” he looked at all three of them with uneasy amusement.  


“No, on the contrary, doctor. We are the very best of witches,” Rose proclaimed which only made Paige to poke her with an elbow.  


“How is your toast?” Rey asked after she calmed herself down finally.  


“It’s just toast.”  


“Toast can be good, bad, crisp, soggy, burnt. There are many types of toast one might stumble upon.”  


He turned to look at her confused and mildly annoyed.  


“I’m just making small talk. That tends to be a little banal,” Rey rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.  


“I’m not one for small talk.”  


“Armitage has no time for small talk. I’m sure you will find conversations with him very stimulating,” Paige offered, and he was suddenly aware of how they all carefully studied his every move. Once he noticed how they play off one another he was sure they were playing some kind of game, although he didn’t know the rules or its object. For now he could just sit back and enjoy the way Rey’s skirt brushed against his leg.  


It was dark by the time they reached the station at Worthing.  


“We’ll need at least two carriages for everyone. And a third one my luggage,” Signor Hux said as they collected themselves on the platform.  


In the end they redistributed all the passengers among the two motor cars Finn and Poe drove here in earlier. The luggage was piled on a carriage. Rey wanted to suggest to Ben that he should go by carriage with Armitage, giving them opportunity for an intimate evening drive. She could barely finish her sentence when Hux already seated himself in Poe’s motor car, mumbling something about uncivilized farm animals and before she could even blink, Ben was already hurrying her up to the carriage. They waited for Clement to take one of the horses, for Rey gave him a day off to spend the Christmas Eve with some of his old friends from college who live in Worthing.  


When the motor cars took off with Clement right behind them, Ben turned to Rey and without warning took the blanket folded behind the seat a covered Rey’s lap.  


“You don’t want to ruin Christmas by catching cold.”  


Rey took the reins of the carriage and guided the horse to take them to the house.  


“Could I perhaps share the blanket?” Ben asked after a moment. Rey nodded without looking at him, fearing her face would betray her emotions. There was nothing she wanted more than to share this close space with him on this frosty night. Now their knees touched and with the slight brush of his leg against hers, his hip so close next to hers, Rey felt that same jolt of desire, she was now familiar with in his presence.  


“How far is it to the house?” Ben asked, seeming not to notice how rigidly and stiffly she sat at the edge of the narrow bench.  


The energy flowing between them was almost palpable and couldn’t be fought. For a moment he didn’t care how it would interfere with his plans for the future.  


“About a mile,” She replied stiffly.  


“It’s a beautiful night,” Ben said, never tearing his gaze from her face, noticing small golden flecks in her hazel eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders and Rey fidgeted in her seat, in the end succumbing to him, relaxing into his side. She tried to tell herself she could be sitting in the same position with any other person and it would not mean anything as she rested her head on his shoulder.  



	9. Whiskey and Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adaptation of the book The Wedding Game by Jane Feather.

After they’ve arrived to the house, the downstairs parlour was busy with movement of guests. Ben stood to the side of the crowd, quietly assessing the situation until Rey came around, ready to show them their rooms.  


“Armitage, this is the room you will be having. I expect your maid is waiting for you,” Rey opened the door onto a large well-appointed guest room where the maid was already busy unpacking bags, “I hope you will be comfortable in our second home,” Rey said with a hospitable smile.  


“Oh, it’s delightful,” signor Hux responded, already unbuttoning his coat and Rey was relieved to see him content with the pretty rosy bedroom.  


“You’re in here, Ben. Right next door,” Rey said opening the door to the next bedroom. The rooms were far from hers and her sister’s so they would not be disturbed by any nightly visits occurring on the floor between the doctor’s room and Armitage’s, however unlikely such an event seemed to Rey.  


Rey couldn’t imagine Hux indulging in such an _uncivilized_ activity as night-time liaison during a visit in someone else’s home. Rey also noticed that the doctor himself was beginning to show less enthusiasm for his pursuit of _signor_. She ignored with resolution just how much satisfaction this brought her.  


Rey went over to the window. “It has a view over the graveyard. I hope you are not superstitious,” she said casually, shuddering a bit as she heard the door closed behind Ben. She began to talk rapidly: “The bathroom is just down the corridor. I’m afraid there are very few rooms with their own bathroom.”  


“I wouldn’t expect otherwise,” he said, leaning against the door, watching her with some amusement. Rey wandered around the room like an anxious hotelkeeper, very aware of the fact he was blocking her only way out.  


“Would you like me to send someone to help you unpack?”  


He had to laugh at that. “Rey, my dearest girl, you know of course I wouldn’t. I am more than capable of unpacking my one and only suitcase, the very same I packed myself this morning, too.”  


“Of course you are,” Rey said, looking at the door longingly, “I’ll see you downstairs then. We’ve invited village carollers for mince pies and mulled wine.”  


“I’ll be sure not to miss it,” He said, gazing into her eyes with intensity.  


Rey slowly went for the door and was relieved to see him move slightly to the side. However, then he laid a hand on her arm and goose bumps rose on her skin.  


“Rey,” He whispered softly and that was all there was to it. He took her face between both his hands. He kissed her mouth very gently, moving his lips to each corner. Encouraged by her quiet moan he moved to kiss her cheek, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, his hands still holding her in place.  


Rey didn’t even breath. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. He should be doing this with Armitage, not Rey who had not a penny to her name, and only the most modest income. Not to mention how monstrously she deceived him. If he discovered her secret identity, he would be humiliated to say the least.  


Now a louder moan escaped her mouth and she inhaled the scent of his skin. Her tongue touched his lips and pried inside, tasting a lingering flavour of mulled wine and peppermint, his hands on her tightened their clasp. This one could not be anything but a passionate promise of future lovemaking.  


She drew her head back and stepped away. She could still feel the lingering imprint of his lips on her mouth.  


“What shall we do now, Rey?” He put his hands lightly on her shoulders.  


“Nothing at all, Doctor Solo,” she said with a sharpness that that sprang from her own dismay, “There’s nothing to be done. I disliked you from the first moment I met you. And we’ve been quarreling since.”  


Ben looked a little taken aback. “I wouldn’t call it quarreling. You are quite confrontational towards me sometimes. I only assumed acting like a wild goose was just your nature,” he said pensively.  


“A goose?” Rey glared at him, then pushed him aside with a flat hand to his chest as she marched to the door.  


She went straight to her own room, too shaken to face anyone until she had decided for herself what just happened. She plopped into the armchair in front of a fireplace, stared at the ceiling, trying to even her breath.  


A knock on the door brought her to her feet with a startled jump. Her sisters entered without prompting and she wondered exactly whom she had been expecting as she felt her heartrate somewhat slow down.  


“Rey, is everything all right?” Paige asked.  


“Did Ben say something to you?” Rose asked without preamble and Paige shoved her with an elbow.  


“Rose!”  


“No, it’s all right.” Rey took a deep breath and moved to sit on a bed to make room for Paige to sit in comfortable chair.  


After Rey explained what happened, she concluded her monologue. “And the worst of all is I didn’t even try to stop him. I enjoyed it and I want it to happen again.”  


“Oh, Rey, I thought you didn’t like him,” Paige said while Rose stroked her back as they sat side by side on the bed.  


“Sometimes I don’t. And sometimes I do like him… until he says something annoying or rude, like when he compares me to wild goose,” she laughed at his absurdity and plopped down on the bed, covering her face with a pillow.  


“And the worst part is, it’s all so dishonest. If he knew about _The Lady’s Choice_… That I am the same woman he met in the National Gallery. Can you imagine how he’d feel? And apart from that I can’t distract him from Hux. He’s the one he-… ordered.”  


“Rey, but have you considered, maybe he is not interested in him? He even wrote to the magazine about it,” Rose said thoughtfully.  


“But he can’t! He truly wants to help people. People like we three used to be. He needs the money for his clinic, I can’t distract him from suitable spouse and ruin his chances to help people because I desire a little romance,” Rey removed the pillow and looked at the ceiling teary-eyed.  


“But with this seaside mansion we rent out all throughout the year we must seem far wealthier than we really are,” Rose thought out loud. Rey closed her eyes. They didn’t talk about this topic too much. It was still too painful to think about letting strangers use the house their mothers fell in love with in.  


Paige patted her on her knee. “What if we told him you are poorer than a church mouse?”  


“If he is truly only after money as you suspected earlier, he will leave you be.”  


“And what if he doesn’t?” Rey asked with a small voice. Paige and Rose looked at each other, seemingly communicating without words. Rey sometimes envied them their sisterly bond.  


/ / / / / /  


The party was already assembled in the great hall when she came down the stairs. Rey’s gaze was involuntarily drawn to Ben, who was already talking to Finn and Poe. As if Ben sensed her look, he turned towards the stairs and his lips formed an appreciative smile. He moved towards the stairs but Paige appeared out of nowhere right in front of him.  


“Oh, Armitage just told me he is very much looking forward to hike on Boxing Day,” she smiled over her glass.  


“Yes,” he agreed without listening, watching over her shoulder as Rey embraced a pair of elderly ladies at the bottom of the stairs, “Yes, yes, of course,” Rey seemed to glow and shimmer in her velvet pale pink dress.  


Paige turned to include Hux into their conversation. “Armitage, I just hope our quaint corner of countryside will be interesting enough for such a well-travelled man as yourself.”  


“Yes indeed, I am very fond of hiking. I am very much looking forward this excursion, Dottore. Of course, the Italian countryside is wonderful, delightful hills to explore and the vineyards… Utterly unparalleled. However here we can have a lovely hike too, we can discuss decorating. I am determined to look at your apartment as well.”  


Ben’s eyes snapped back into focus. He blinked at Hux. This was a little too much. “I find my apartment quite satisfactory as it is.”  


“That’s because you don’t see it as a trained artist, _Dottore_,” Hux patted him on the arm.  


Ben gazed wildly around him, looking for a salvation. Rey was nowhere near him, instead she was in a lively conversation with her brothers-in-law on the other side of the room.  


“Ben, Armitage, let me introduce you to Miss Pava. My dear friend and a future governess of my little angel,” Paige said all of a sudden, coming up to them with a rather plain woman who radiated intelligence and humor nonetheless. She gestured to Hux. “Miss Pava is a mine of information on Italian culture. You speak Italian fluently, I believe, Jessica?”  


Hux interjected before Jessica had any time to respond. “One could only lay claim to fluency if one has lived there.” Hux said, regarding Jessica with some disdain. “I can’t imagine you’ve done that, Miss … Pava? Unless you were in service with Italian family, perhaps?”  


It was a very deliberate attempt to put the governess in her place. Ben felt anger on Jessica’s behalf. Once again he caught himself wondering if the advantages Hux would bring to their marriage were worth the irritations of his company. And once again he told himself they would need to spend very little time together.  


He had met his type many times. He would be happy going about his own social business, leaving Ben to the total absorption of his work. Someone like Rey on the other hand, would demand much more of a husband. She would want, and more importantly - deserve, an engaging partner, an understanding companion… a passionate lover. His blood stirred at the reflection and he thrust it from his mind. He had enough time in the last couple of hours to acknowledge that the impulsive kiss in his bedroom was just a mistake, distracting him from his plans of the future ahead.  


These reflections didn’t dull his anger at Hux’s discourtesy nonetheless. He turned his shoulder to him and said warmly to Jessica. “Would you say there are any real similarities between Latin and Italian? I’ve always wondered about that.”  


“An interesting question, Doctor,” Jessica said.  


“I don’t believe there’s any similarity at all!” Hux stated with resolve.  


Ben pretended he hadn’t heard. He took Jessica’s arm and drew her away from Hux, engaging her in conversation. Hux looked a little confused.  


The sound of singing from the driveway provided a welcome distraction. The party moved to the door to listen. Poe opened the door and ushered the carolers in. He and Finn shook hands with each adult.  


Ben stood with Jessica and the warmth of the occasion seeped into him. He watched the sisters and there wasn’t a hint of condescension on their part as they helped to serve the carolers with mulled wine and mince pies, chatting cheerfully with everyone.  


He noticed Rey was particularly concerned with the children, kneeling down to talk to them, giving them Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. Her smile was glowing and honest, her large hazel eyes willed with warmth. Once she looked up and caught him watching her, a slight flush tinged her cheeks.  


It would be quite natural for him to go over to her and join her, but he was determined to not leave Jessica without someone to talk to, especially after Hux’s outburst.  


/ / / / / /  


People around them mingled and moved, until Ben found himself with Poe and Finn in a study of sorts, the three of them drinking whisky.  


“Good to be out of there, huh?” Poe asked no one in particular as he propped himself on a desk.  


“Big gatherings like this can be quite overwhelming.” Ben admitted, poring himself more whisky.  


“He meant our wonderful wives and their sister. The three of them in one place are a force of nature,” Finn stated good naturedly, sprawled over one of the armchairs.  


Ben laughed. “I haven’t had much opportunity to see that. I really only know Rey.”  


“How did you meet her?”  


“At an afternoon tea at Miss Rey’s house, I was supposed to meet with Master Yoda there.”  


“Uhuh,” Poe said and Finn nodded. They were both suddenly very interested in the contents of their glasses.  


Ben frowned slightly. “I got acquainted with Armitage Hux,” he went on watching them closely, “And then when I was visiting him the next morning, Rey arrived and invited him to join the party for Christmas. She invited me too, probably out of courtesy since I gave her no choice, standing right there as the arrangements were being made.”  


“Oh, no, there is always reason to everything they do,” Poe said thoughtfully.  


“Sometimes it takes a while to find it, though,” Finn laughed at that and the two of them grinned.  


Ben felt as if the two of them were sharing a joke he was not part of and he wasn’t sure he would want to be. “I can’t imagine any other reason for her invitation than simple courtesy.”  


“As we said, sometimes it takes a while to discover what drives their spells,” Finn said, clapping him on the shoulder, going for the door, “We should come back before they find us.”  


They returned to the party in the downstairs parlor. Ben saw Rey was still absorbed with the carolers and with a word of excuse left the two men and made his way towards her.  


“Poor man, doesn’t know what hit him,” Poe contemplated.  


“I wonder if they’ve decided to turn his life upside down for his own good, or he’s actually asked for it,” Finn stated with a soft laugh. They touched their glasses in a silent toast for a fellow fallen fool and drank.  


Rose made her way towards Ben, determined to keep him away from Rey.  


“So what do you think of our Worthing manor, Ben?”  


“A very delightful house,” he said, hiding his annoyance.  


Rose nodded but gave a dramatic sigh. “And so very expensive to keep up. You wouldn’t believe. We rent it out all throughout the year, but we might be forced to sell it next season, I fear, to set aside some money for my poor little old maid of a sister,” she immediately smiled as if she said nothing of any significance and moved away towards other guests.  


Ben frowned, wondering what had prompted that particular confession. Maybe they should reconsider serving any more alcohol. He resumed his path to Rey.  


“I’m rather busy,” Rey said before he had any chance to greet her as she was wiping something sticky off of a hand of some child-caroler.  


“I just wanted to apologize for… that impulse earlier. I don’t know what came over me. Can we put it behind us?”  


Rey looked at him, wondering if one of her sisters had already managed to talk to him about the true state of their finances.  


“Yes, of course. We won’t think of it again.”  


He nodded and walked away.  


A tiny sad sigh escaped Rey. She didn’t know why, when everything was set on the right path.  



	10. An Invitation Or An Escape

In addition to her other charms, Rey had a remarkably pretty voice, Ben thought. He was standing on the other side of the parlor as she sang by the piano while Finn played a tune of a Christmas carol.  


“Catholics as they are in Italy know so much better how to revere the sacred. Singing folk Christmas carols with such exuberance seems just a little vulgar, don’t you think?” Hux whispered to him conspiratorially.  


“No,” He whispered back without much thought. He was too tired to think of diplomatic answer and if he were being honest with himself, he didn’t care enough anymore. Hux muttered something about _lack of sensibility_ and went away to refill his cup of punch.  


Ben wondered how anyone could go through life criticizing everything and everyone. It must be wearing. He himself felt weary and he was only listening to those critiques.  


“Are you happy with punch, or would you prefer whisky?” Paige hovered around guests, offering various drinks.   


“Punch, thank you, Paige,” he took the mug and inhaled the fragrant steam.  


All of a sudden Paige sighted very audibly. “Poor Rey, since we lost out adoptive parents before she married, it is all her responsibility to take care of our properties. Thankfully, this estate is self-sufficient and generates just enough income for Rey to live comfortably, although we have to economize. She might have to move in with one of use soon and either rent or sell the house at Orchid Square.”  


Ben wondered why on earth the two sisters chosen to confide this private piece of family business to a man who was a near-stranger.  


“Well, I must go sit down for a minute, if you’ll excuse me,” Paige smiled at him cheerfully as if she didn’t say anything of significance just a second earlier and glided away, her hand cradling the small bump of her stomach.  


“_Dottore_, there is a quite pleasant chintz material in my bedroom. I think it would be delightful tor your waiting room. Perhaps you would like to come look at it,” Hux materialized next to him with his own mug of punch.  


“Good God, no, I wouldn’t like to do that,” Ben said before he could stop himself. The prospect of entering this man’s bedroom was appalling to him. The intimacy of the act seemed unthinkable, even if he wasn’t afraid of him suggesting anything untoward.  


“Oh, you English, always worried about appearances. I assure you there will be my maid as chaperone,” he said with a little laugh, lightly patting him on his arm.  


“Actually, I’m Scottish. And we Scots worry about the appearances even more.”  


“Oh, I am sure you exaggerate, _Dottore_. Not all Scots can be puritans, surely?” He said with an attempt at sympathy and let Ben take his empty mug. “It’s late. I must go to bed now, anyway.”  


As Armitage went upstairs, the rest of the party broke up too. Ben offered his good nights to his hostesses. He took Rey’s hand in his and bent to kiss her cheek in a perfectly friendly way that could draw no attention from others. “Good night, Rey. Sleep well.”  


She made no attempt to return the kiss, but her smile was friendly. “I hope the church bells don’t wake you up too early.”  


Rey watched him go and took a breath of relief. Christmas Eve was over and there would be enough on her agenda to fill the next couple of days that she wouldn’t have time to dwell on her lustful urges.  


After she said the farewells to all their guests, she felt exhaustion, but on her way to her bedroom Paige and Rose steered her towards the study.  


“We need to talk about arrangements for tomorrow,” Paige said to Rey.  


“If we are to play silly games, we should coordinate a little, otherwise chaos ensures,” Rose said.  


“There’ll be chaos anyway,” Rey breathed out resigned as they closed the door behind them.  


“I managed to drop the subject of our strained finances while conversing with the doctor,” Rose said.  


“Me too,” Paige chuckled, “He looked absolutely dumbfounded.”  


“I warned you that it would be strange to confide in him like that,” Rey pointed out, “But it probably worked. We are back to being friends, which is something of a relief,” she said, recalling his restrained friendly gestures of the evening. Her sisters made no comment at that.  


“Sorry to bring this up now, Rey, but have you seen the way he looks at Armitage sometimes? I don’t think they will work together,” Rose mused.  


“And you didn’t even hear what he said about Jessica,” Paige said and then they talked a little more about the events of the party. After a while her sisters left and Rey finally went to bed.  


Rey sighted. Now she would need to find someone else for Ben after the holidays. Only if she knew sooner, now everyone has to spend the party with ever-criticizing _Signor_ Hux.  


Rey yawned deeply as she entered her room, taking her dress off. She found her nightgown and a dressing gown and put them both on. She felt responsible for Ben as a client, even though she didn’t have to. The matchmaking service was the sisters’ shared business, although Paige and Rose had other personal concerns with their own families that took priority especially during Christmastime.  


Rey went to the bathroom she used to share with her sisters before they both married and locked the door behind her. She noticed shaving soap and a razor on a tray as if they were taunting her about how things have changed.  


She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth then unlocked the door and went out into the now dark corridor.  


The house was quiet and the only light was coming from the star filled window with full moon adding a soft blue glow. Rey strode softly past other bedroom doors deep in her thoughts when she almost stumbled down on the floor as she collided with a tall dark figure. She gasped when she realized it was Doctor Solo.  


“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded, fully aware his room is on this very floor thus there was nothing unusual about meeting him there.  


“I forgot my shaving stuff in the bathroom,” Ben said, not moving from her way. He was not dressed anymore, donning his coat, waistcoat, shirt and wore only his black trousers. Rey was mesmerized by the way moonlight reflected from his pale bare chest and her eyes were flickering between the many freckles and birthmarks randomly scattered all across his arms and torso.  


“And you couldn’t put on a robe or something?” Rey tried to muster up some fierceness to her voice, but it came out only weak and breathy. She averted her gaze from the wide expanse of his chest, which wasn’t an easy task as he crowded her, seemingly forgetting about his razor and soap.  


“No,” he said, amused by this little play of coincidence. They both seemed rooted to the spot, unwilling to make the first move. Then Rey made a step to the left to walk around him. He turned towards her but made no move to follow.  


She lifted the latch of her own bedroom door which was just a few meters away from him now. Rey held the door slightly open and the warm glow of firelight illuminated her.  


An invitation or an escape?  



	11. Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some new tags for this chapter.

An invitation or an escape?  


Ben looked at her and heard himself swallow in the taut silence. Her dressing gown hung open, revealing the thin white nightgown lined with delicate lace. Her unbound hair framed her face and her lips were slightly parted, as if she were about to say something.  


“Ben?”  


He exhaled and moved towards her. And when he was close enough to admire the golden flecks in the depth of her hazel eyes, he reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand as he had done once before.  


The intimacy of the gesture sent waves of pleasure through her whole physical being. Rey grabbed his other hand and slowly pulled him closer until he was fully in her room and she could close the door behind them. Without looking, she turned the key in the lock.  


Ben towered above her, waiting for her next move.  


“Ben,” it seemed as if Rey was unable to form any other coherent thought. She reached for him and her palms travelled from his wrists up to his shoulders where she held him and drew him towards her. “I want you so much, Ben,” she whispered to his ear and began kissing his cheek slowly, moving towards his lips.  


He slipped his hands beneath the open dressing gown and drew her closer towards him.  


“I am all yours already,” he said softly a moment before their lips met.  


Rey closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his smooth face, without the rough stubble of earlier. She kept very still, concentrating on the sensation of his presence. She moved one of her palms to his chest to feel his heartbeat. There was nothing left to do but enjoy the building desire.  


She interrupted the kiss with a soft giggle a led Ben to her bed. She turned him around, so the backs of his knees were touching the mattress and the pads of her fingers were softly caressing his chest, slowly moving downwards.  


He kept his hold on her waist quite firm, nuzzling his nose into her hair, breathing her in. “What do you have in mind now?” he whispered in her ear, hoping it would assure her he didn’t mean to force his caveman like desires onto her if she didn’t want to be penetrated.  


Rey blushed at his question, or better said she would have blushed it if were possible for her, since she was all pink with want already and there was no more blush left in her bloodstream for awkwardness.  


“I-… I’d-…” she tried to articulate her wants, however his unyielding gaze and her own embarrassment made it impossible to use her voice, “Ben… Could you maybe…”  


“What is it, Rey?” he tried to put on his most reassuring smile he’d usually use with his patients and it seemed to help Rey with her uncertainty.  


She got on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, so no one would hear, not even herself, of her depraved desires. “I want to undress you and I want to see you implement. I want to touch it and taste it and I want you to mark my décolletage with your seed. And then-… I-…”  


“What, Rey? What do you want me to do to you?”  


Rey still didn’t dare to look him in the eye, fearing it would take away all her courage. Instead she buried her forehead below his shoulder and took his hand in hers, slowly kissing his knuckles all over. “I was-… I was wondering about how your hands – how your fingers-… If they would fit. I want you to use your fingers inside of me. I need to know how far they reach.”  


“Is that all?” Ben asked quietly into her hair.  


“Yes,” she said with some resolve, even though it was not nearly all she wanted him to do to her. However, if things went wrong, she would be the one being with a fatherless child, so her answer for now had to be yes.  


“May I?” she finally looked into his eyes, as her hand skirted along the waistband of his trousers, reaching for the buttons to undo them.  


“Please,” he breathed out, bouncing with anticipation.  


She unbuttoned his pants, underwear followed. He sat down on the edge of her bed, legs spread to make space for kneeling Rey, her gaze transfixed on him, her hands holding his knees for balance. When she didn’t move for a few moments, only staring at his implement with mouth slightly ajar, self-conscious thoughts started to plague his mind. Is he in some way lacking, not quite what she expected?  


Ben gently pried her hands from him and tried to look for a pillow to cover himself up. “If you changed your mind and you would like to skip a few steps, or-…”  


“No, no!” Rey squeaked, but then her voice became quieter until it was almost inaudible, “I-… I am quite intimidated. Of course, I studied anatomy. But I have never seen a man quite like this, up-close.” She stroked his thighs to reassure herself probably more than him. “Maybe - would you - close your eyes for a minute?”  


She only peeked at his face to check if he complied with her silly request and when she saw that he in fact did, she took a few deep breaths to keep her centred. The longer she looked at his instrument, the more she was certain she had no idea what to do with it. Her glass dildo was easy enough to play with, because it was an instrument for her own pleasure. Ben’s codpiece filling on the other hand…  


“Ben? I need you to guide me,” she took his hands in hers and put one on the back of her head and the other near the base, to remain close to her hand, as she inched closer to his sex.  


When she was close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath and her hand, he felt himself unable to contain his anticipation. His instrument twitched with excitement, released a bit of clear liquid. Ben heard Rey gasp. He nervously laughed and opened one eye to peek at her, to assess her mood.  


“You are being such a tease, Miss Rey, I might burst with the mere thought of you laying your lips on me.”  


Rey giggled as well, and it seemed this bit of humour helped her with the last few centimetres she needed to cross. With Ben’s assuring hand loosely laid in her hair, she opened her mouth and licked a stripe along his whole length. She heard Ben exhale, and continued with her exploration, holding him in one hand, to make it easier to move her tongue and lips around him. At one point, when she first sucked in the tip of him, his member twitched again and she instinctively released him from her mouth.  


Ben looked her in the eyes and gently scratched her scalp to comfort her. “You are doing amazing.”  


“I’d like to continue,” she replied, hoping he would read her mind and understand she means for him to still comply with the absurd request to keep his eyes closed.  


Ben may have cheated a few times and sneaked a glance at her, as she was hungrily sucking him down her throat. She couldn’t get him more than half the way in, which she made up for by caressing his lower half with her hand. She tried to find some rhythm to what she was doing, her inexperience was quite obvious, and Ben was almost embarrassed to be so affected by her inefficiency, as she changed pace and pressure every time he almost reached the peak, leaving him be a huffing panting mess above her.  


“Rey, please, now-…” Rey tried to free her mouth to be able to reply, but he held her head in place. He didn’t dare to open his eyes and look at her and spook her as a result when the pressure she created in her mouth was exactly perfect, so instead he stroked her hair with one hand and her bulging cheek with the other. “Please, just, don’t do anything, don’t loosen your hold.” He exhaled with all the exertion as he shallowly thrusted into her mouth, with her hand continuously and gently squeezing his below sack. “You said you want me to paint your tits?” All Rey could do now was hum in agreement which in turn made Ben’s grasp on her hair less careful. She pushed on his hips as he pulled out of her mouth, finishing on her cleavage. Ben tried to aim on her bare skin, but some of his seed landed on her nightgown anyway.  


Rey seemed out of breath as she softly laughed, nuzzling into his knee. “I don’t think I can sleep in a dirty night dress now, can I?” She began to unbutton her nightgown, stepping out of it and the robe once she was done.  


Ben didn’t know where to look first. He didn’t know where to kiss her first. And so he sat stupidly in front of her, imprinting the image of her wavy unbound hair, of her softly rounded breasts dusted with bronze freckles (and his seed…), of the way her whole being seemed to glow in the firelight.  


“I hope you won’t make me close my eyes again,” he took her hand in his and kissed her wrist.  


“I don’t feel so shy anymore,” she smiled awkwardly and motioned for him to lay down.  


“You never have to feel shy in front of me. However, I must admit – it was quite fun, having my eyes closed,” Ben proclaimed as he plopped down onto one of the pillows, pulling Rey on top of him, “Ouch! What is this pillow made of, rocks?”  


Ben reached under the pillow when Rey realized what it might be. “Oh, no!!!”  


She climbed onto his torso, trying to stop him, but he grabbed her by her waist, not letting go of the object he’d found. Once he fished it out from under the pillow, he looked it over once or twice, holding Rey firmly to his chest, so she would not wrestle it from his grip.  


“Rey? Is it a-…?”  


Rey twisted out of his grip and sat next to him, once again unable to look at him, hiding her face in her hands. “Yes. And now it is time for me to feel shy once again.”  


Ben sat up next to Rey, the glass dildo still in his hand. His whole chest burst with compassion for this confused young woman. “And why do you think you need to feel shy, now that I discovered your-… plaything?”  


“Because now you must think I am depraved and disgusting,” her voice was muffled by the pillow.  


“But I truly do not think that.”  


He put the dildo on the mattress and moved towards her, stroking her upper arm.  


“I would never think that. Now if you want, we may put it back and forget about it,” Rey felt relief at his reassuring words, but also a small twinge of disappointment. Now that the instrument was out from under the pillow and her insides were burning with need, she was quite reluctant to put it away.  


After a moment or two she put away the pillow and looked Ben in the eye, dildo taunting her peripheral vision. “Or?”  


“Or…?” he tried to discern her face with some confusion, but slowly understood her sentiment when her gaze involuntarily trailed towards the dildo, “Or we may leave it here. On the bed. Continue. And see what happens.”  


He kissed her on the mouth as a metaphorical comma at the end of his sentence and felt her smile into the kiss. His hands slowly trailed towards her knees, up her thighs, hips and as they settled on her waist, he gently pushed her on her back and settled between her legs, his lips trailing lower over her collarbones, and breasts, taking his time.  


“Incredible how soft your skin is…” he mumbled as he gently bit the underside of her breast, “especially here.”  


“Thank-… aah! Thank you?” Rey managed to breath out in between quiet moans.  


Ben chuckled at that and sat back, folding Rey’s leg at the knee and resting his forehead on it, while he trailed the back of his hand all over the bloomed rose between her thighs with featherlight touches, withdrawing from the place she needed him the most, his gaze fixed on the think trail of moisture leaking out of her. As if in trance, he reached to touch it, spread it around.  


Rey supported herself on her forearms to see a little better into his face. “Ben, please, I can’t take this anymore.”  


“Oh, really? And what do you think I should now do about it?” He asked with a wolfish grin, removing his hand from her centre completely, circling along her inner thighs instead.  


Rey plopped back on the mattress. She was certain he was trying to provoke her into telling him what she needed him to do. And for some reason, she was unable to. What was even more maddening, she already did tell him. All he wanted from her right now was to repeat it once again.  


_ I want your fingers inside me, I want you to reach as deep and wide as I alone would never be able to and I want you to stay there until I quiver with ecstatic pleasure and I want you to feel every tremor and spasm, I want that to be forever imprinted on your hand and I want you to blush with the memory of me every single time you look at your hand from now on forever._  


Instead, she answered him with a question. “Perhaps you need a demonstration?”  


And without waiting for a reply she reached in between her spread legs, and circled her precious pearl as she likes the best, trying not to take into much consideration that for the first time she has an audience, although Ben was making himself known only by helping her keep the legs open.  


“Ben, please, now,” Rey called for him, her face contorted in pleasure. He focused on every little twitch of her mouth, her eyes, as he slowly breached her, knuckle by knuckle.  


“You are so beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen you.”  


Rey laughed at that, too wound up to properly discern whatever else was happening outside of her body. “I need you to move, Ben, please.”  


After a few experimental strokes Ben stopped. “Would you like it if I added another?”  


“Yes!”  


Ben carefully moved his two fingers inside of her, maybe a bit too slowly for her liking, but it was delicious, nonetheless. It was a very pleasant surprise when with some quiet reassurance, a third finger found a way into her.  


“Ben, I think I am nearing the end,” it was a long time since Rey felt a finale of this magnitude to be within reach, when her whole body started buzzing with energy, and her toes became almost unbearably hot, “Now I will ask you to do something very specific.”  


“Anything.”  


“Press upwards. And-… Ah! Follow my rhythm.”  


Ben thought he could watch her on the brink for hours, all wild, blushing, yet so focused, but only on pleasure. He kept his rhythm steady, in tune with hers, and in turn she became softer and softer under his touch. And when the moment came, when she started to pulse around his fingers and her breathing became a bit too loud, he did not know where to look first – on her face contorted in pleasure, or further down, for it might be nice to have some visuals of her pussy swallowing some part of his body for later.  


After she was done and removed her hand, he followed suit. Rey only smiled at him, and pulled him by his wet hand to lay down next to her, dildo in between them. “Maybe we could use it tomorrow?”  


“I’m very much looking forward to it.”  


Ben only laughed quietly, putting little kisses on Rey’s temple, cheek, neck and down on her shoulder as he laid down next to her breast, making it to be a little squishy pillow. He was already quite sleepy, but nonetheless reached for the blanket to drape over them both.  



	12. Christmas day

A soft light was falling across the bed when Rey awoke disoriented. She lay still for a moment, trying to put everything together, when she remembered the firm warmth next to her head was Ben’s chest. She slowly raised her head and looked down at him, as he was still sleeping. She resisted the urge to trace the calm relaxed lines over the features of his face. She didn’t want to wake him, to burst the bubble of calmness radiating from his quiet rhythmic breathing.  


She lay down again right next to him, taking his unmoving hand in hers. Last night she and her sisters decided that Ben Solo and Armitage Hux were never going to make a match. That, however, didn’t entail her putting herself on a list of candidates. Whatever this was, would have to end after the Christmas party, when she will throw herself fully into finding him another prospect. If she had to be honest with herself, she was not looking forward to that at all.  


Rey smiled with sadness, as she reflected on last night. So far she didn’t have a lot of remarkable experiences. Lingering touches, a few a bit too passionate goodbye kisses… Not until now could she imagine giving herself to someone so fully and after last night’s fireworks she couldn’t imagine someone could make her feel this way again.  


Ben slept on beside her, oblivious to her reflections. She lay very still, when his hands began moving, roaming around her body, trying to find his way. She held her breath as his fingertips lightly circled her belly and felt something hard and growing nudge her thigh and she smiled with anticipation. She slowly turned to face him, throwing one leg across his hip, turning him on his back as a result.  


“Good morning,” Ben said, reaching for her and resting her head on his chest.  


They both froze as the door latch rattled.  


“Rey?” it was Rose, “Finn and Poe want to meet us in the study in five minutes.”  


“Why is the door locked?” Paige asked and the latch rattled again.  


“Oh, is it?” Rey asked, unsure what more to say.  


There was a short silence and then a soft murmur and giggle and then Rose said, “Good morning, Doctor Solo.”  


“Merry Christmas, Doctor Solo,” Paige said sweetly.  


Ben threw his arm across his eyes and made no reply.  


“I’ll be down in ten minutes,” Rey replied.  


“Oh, no hurry, take your time,” Rose advised a laugh now clear in her voice, “I’m sure they want nothing that can’t wait.”  


Rey went into a peal of laughter, falling on a pillow next to Ben. After a bit Ben removed his arm from over his eyes and sat up and looked down at her.  


“God, help me and any man with more than a nodding acquittance with Miss Rey and any of her sisters.” He declared, crossing himself with mock seriousness.  


Rey grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “That’s too harsh, don’t you think.”  


“I should warn you, before we play Miss Rey, I’ve bested men three times your size in combat.”  


Rey kneeled on the bed in front of him, still clutching the pillow. “Oh, have you? Then I must inform you I never lost a pillow fight.”  


Ben smirked and simply grabbed her as she was with all her pillows, messy nest of hair flying around her face and pushed her down on the bed which earned him a bit too loud squeal of laughter. She wriggled and fought, gasping for breath as he reared above her, holding both her hands high over her head with one of his.  


“Miss Rey, do you want to wake up the whole house, laughing like a madwoman?” he asked with mischievous spark in his eye and then kissed the tip of her nose, her cheek, the sensitive spot right below her ear, which shot sparks right to her lower stomach.  


“Ben, what have you started, I have to go downstairs,” Rey’s voice was a quiet wail.  


“Me?” he protested, kissing along her jaw, “I didn’t start anything. But I might as well finish it.”  


/ / / / / /  


After Ben left to let her get dressed in private, Rey searched for her dressing gown all over the bedroom. Somehow it had found its way under the bed, together with her nightgown. She put the both garments on, since it was already twenty minutes after the others had expected her and surely on the Christmas morning one had the right to look a little dishevelled.  


She took her hairbrush and tugged it through her tangled hair. Her complexion had a healthy glow and her eyes were very bright. After she finally found her slippers, she hurried from the room to look for her sisters and brothers-in-law.  


They were all seated in the study already, one of the more private parts of the manor. The fire burned in the fireplace and the gas lamps had to be lit. After the clear night cold overcast morning promised fresh snow.  


“Merry Christmas,” Rey greeted them with hugs and kisses, “You’ll have to forgive my disarray.”  


“I expect you didn’t get much sleep,” Finn murmured with wicked tilt to his mouth and Rey felt herself blush to her annoyance. Paige and Rose obviously explained to their husbands her locked door and late arrival.  


“Anyway, what are we doing here at this very early hour?” Rose said, steering the conversation away from Rey.  


Poe caught Finns gaze smirking and turned to the desk in the corner. From there he took a thick envelope. He drew out a sheaf of papers and put them on a small coffee table in front of the sofa where Rose and Paige were seated, with Rey leaning on an armrest.  


“This is for all three of you, from both of us,” Finn proclaimed, waiting for them to read it through.  


“What is it?” Rose asked frowning.  


“What’s that address? What is it, Poe?” Paige said obviously bewildered.  


“It looks like a lease?”  


“And that’s exactly what it is,” Poe smiled at them.  


“It is a lease for an office space,” Finn added, “For The Lady’s Choice. Since you’re not living under the same roof anymore, we thought having an office might help you stay organized.”  


“It’s not furnished yet, besides the basic necessities – a few desks, chairs, and typewriters, and a telephone…” Poe explained with haste, unsure of their reaction since the three of them just stared quietly in shock for a few moments.  


Rey interrupted the silence. “But we don’t know how to type,” Then she burst out laughing at the absurdity of her statement.  


“Oh, you two!” Rose stood up and threw herself around both Poe’s and Finn’s arms.  


“Who would have thought there exists a thing in the world that would render you three speechless,” Finn chuckled as Paige and Rey enveloped them too, him and Poe accepting triple dose of hugs and kisses. After a few minutes they left the sisters huddled in front of the fire in deep discussion about their Christmas present and how it will affect their business.  


“We haven’t talked about what happened last night,” Paige started gently after good half an hour of planning the next quarter year of their magazine and how the new office space might affect it.  


Rey slumped down in between soft pillows of the sofa at once. “He knows I don’t have any money. But I can’t possibly let him know I was the French woman in the National Gallery… Or that we three provide the matchmaking service he ordered. He would be absolutely humiliated and would never forgive me. A man with that kind of selfless devotion wouldn’t cheat and I’m certain he would consider that I had cheated him with this deception. We’ll have fun here in Worthing and after we come to London I will continue to look for another suitable partner who would help him with his noble ambitions. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to change into something more appropriate,” Rey stood up and with a wave she went out to change out of her nightgown.  


“This is unlike Rey. She wouldn’t spend the night with a man she is having fun with,” Rose raised an eyebrow as the door closed behind her youngest sister.  


/ / / / / /  


Rey opened her bedroom and stopped in surprise. Ben was sitting in the armchair reading a copy of The Lady’s Choice he found in a stack she kept in the bookshelf. He stood up, smiling as she came in.  


“I was waiting for you,” he set down the newspaper and crossed the small room. His hands took hers, his clasp warm and tight. He bent and lightly kissed her mouth. “I hope I didn’t scare you.”  


Rey shook her head. “No, but I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here.”  


“I knew you had to come here sooner or later. And as it seems like it was the latter.”  


“Yes, I know. Finn and Poe had a Christmas present for all of us and it took us a long time to properly absorb it.”  


Her eyes darted involuntarily to the copy of _The Lady’s Choice_.  


He followed her gaze. “You seem to be a devoted reader of this paper. I always find copies lying around all the rooms.”  


Rey wriggled out of his embrace and crossed the room towards her closet. “And who isn’t? It is a very fine publication.”  


She burrowed herself even deeper into the wardrobe, unsure if she was looking for a dress or hiding herself from Ben’s questions.  


“Could you come out of there? I may have a reason for waiting here so long.”  


Rey backed out of the wardrobe, aware that her face was rather flushed. Ben was holding a nicely wrapped package. “I wanted to give you my Christmas present in private,” he held it out to her with an anxious smile on his face.  


“I don’t have anything special for you,” Rey, stuttering with embarrassment took the parcel, turning it over in her hands, “we bought little things to put under the tree for everyone.”  


“I didn’t expect you to. Open it,” he encouraged her gently.  


Rey fumbled with the ribbon and then unwrapped the paper.  


“Oh, Ben, it’s beautiful!”  


She shook out the folds of the sun-yellow scarf and the amber beads fell to the floor. Ben bent to pick them up. “They are lovely, perfect,” she reached up her arms to circle his neck and kissed him, “I feel so bad that I don’t have anything for you.”  


“It’s enough for me to know you are pleased,” he said with a frown, “You’ll spoil my pleasure if you start fretting about the exact exchanges.”  


Rey nodded and kissed him again. “I’ll wear it all today,” She unwrapped her arms from around him and placed the gifts on bed and began rummaging through the wardrobe again to find the right dress to go with it.  


/ / / / / /  


Ben left her to change in privacy once again and when Rey walked down the stairs, she realized with some disappointment, he left with the others to church. She had spent the morning going about the kitchen and staff area, giving servants further instructions for upcoming days as well as making arrangements for them for after the holidays. When she heard muffled voices from the outside, she hurried to the front door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her not to let the icy air in. The group of their party came around the corner of the house, hurrying through the snow, Ben walking a few paces behind everyone. He looked somewhat in dismay, until he looked up and saw her standing there. He quickened his step, passing the others as he strode to the front door.  


“Rey, you’ll catch your death,” he took her elbow and propelled her back into the house, “get inside, you don’t even have a coat!”  


“I have your scarf,” Rey protested.  


“That is not a winter garment,” he chided, “But it really suits you,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear as others passed by inside, too. “I hope you will give me the honor to see you in it later, in the evening.”  


Rey flushed as he left her to remove his coat. She didn’t have time to properly recover from that remark because she had to hurry into the kitchen to prepare coffee and tea for everyone since she’s sent some of the staff home for Christmas.  


Rey emerged from the hectic kitchen with a tray of coffee and milk for guests.  


“I’m not used to the cold, Miss Rose,” Hux chattered his teeth, trying to warm herself up by the fireplace.  


“Positively uncivilized,” Rose agreed solemnly.  


“Would you like some coffee, Armitage? Or perhaps warm milk, or hot cocoa,” Rey asked, feeling sorry for the him since he really looked chilled and miserable.  


“Coffee, thank you,” Hux answered and both Rey and Rose braced themselves for some remark of critique before even tasting it, “Of course, no one can make coffee like the Italians do.”  


Rey closed her eyes for a moment to hide that she rolled them and then caught a glimmer of sardonic smile from Ben who was standing within an earshot. “I brewed this one myself, I made it extra-strong,” Rey added sweetly and handed him a filled porcelain cup, “And you Temmin? What should I get you?”  


“Oh, a cup of milk will do for now, thank you very much,” Temmin winked at Rey, flashing a flask undoubtedly filled with his own homemade moonshine.  


Rey handed him a mug and as he brushed past her to follow Armitage, he leaned towards he conspiratorially “I left a few bottles in the kitchen before church, hid them in a cupboard.”  


Rey, herself uneasy with the nonchalant attitude towards such a large amount of alcohol, already calculating if they have enough shelving space in the basement already filled with all the Wexley’s bottles they always get for Christmas’, birthdays, Easters, etc.. She politely nodded an expressed her gratitude nonetheless, for despite his simple mannerism, Temmin and his whole family were an old friends with her mothers and whatever friends her mothers had, she would be respectful to them.  


Rey moved across the room, pouring drinks or making small talk with the guests, until she circled back to Paige and Rose again.  


“Rey, what a pretty scarf you are wearing,” Paige stroked one of the ends with her fingertips.  


“And the necklace, too. How come we’ve never seen it before?” Rose added.  


“They were a Christmas present.”  


“Oh, I wonder from whom?” Rose asked with mock curiosity, eyeing Ben from the corner of her eye. Paige waved at him. He nodded at them to acknowledge them, but quickly turned flustered to Finn who was in lively conversation with Jessica.  


Rey just stuck out her tongue playfully at Rose and moved to serve coffee to other guests.  


The people have mingled and conversed with cups of coffee or whisky in their hands, as they would either put their presents under the big tree sparkling with colourful ornaments or cheerfully exchanged them hand to hand until it was time for lunch.  


Everyone got seated in the big dining room except for Rey and Jessica, who agreed to help with attending the guests, despite Rey being a hostess and Jessica a guest as well. It seemed more appropriate if two young maidens helped (unlike married Rose, or pregnant Paige), considering Rey sent almost all the servants home, dismissing them early for the holidays.  


Only the cheerful cook Henry remained, although considering he was an old bachelor with no extended family in the close enough proximity to Brighton, he was glad to be here and needed by the Ticos who he considered as very distant nieces. He used to cook for them ever since they were little girls, barely tall enough to help themselves to the water tap as he now recalled, watching Rey now all grown up gracefully lifting heavy plate served with turkey.  


The familial cosy atmosphere without invisible servants, but with easy jokes and informal language of both charming ladies was of course pleasant in this close knitted group of long-known family friends even with the addition of new acquittances of doctor Solo and signor Hux. Signor Hux probably didn’t even notice the difference, with Rey handing him coffee and drinks on more than one occasion beforehand and Jessica whom he considered to be servant since the moment they met.  


Ben felt a bit torn on this development. On one hand he had hoped Rey would sit next to him during lunch, giving him an opportunity to stealthily caress her hand or thigh in the privacy provided by the very long tablecloth. However, as she made her way around the table, offering the guests pieces of portioned turkey, he couldn’t not notice the way she leaned a tad too close, her scarf trailing behind her, leaving him enveloped in the faint cloud of sweet cinnamon he could smell whenever he was near her.  


After three courses of delicious grand meal, as Rey was clearing his plate, she reached for a bottle of wine across from him, steadying herself by holding onto his arm, which put her chest right in front of his face. Of course, he noticed and appreciated this course of events, but he also couldn’t help but feel strangely content with the casualness of her touch, and by the fact that she noticed his empty glass and thought to refill without even asking.  


Rey was aware of how close she was to Ben, only hoping that everyone was distracted enough by coffee in the sitting room where they were headed to. She could feel his eyes on her, as she poured him the last bit of wine. She dared to look at him, studying his face, her mouth curling into a little grin as it took him a few moments to move up his gaze, up to her face. She could see the wonder and wildness in his eyes, and she could imagine, no, she wanted this very moment to repeat hundreds and thousands more times.  


She barely stopped herself from yelping in surprise when she felt his giant paw skimming across the back of her thigh over her skirts. They were almost alone in the dining room, the last two guests were about to shuffle out in a few moments, but a scream would surely gain them some attention.  


“What are your plans for the afternoon, Miss Rey?” Ben asked, his voice barely above whisper, as he took up the wineglass.  


“Coffee and cakes are being served in the sitting room and-…”  


“I was asking about _your_ plans.”  


“I-… I was about to look into the linen closet. I need to check if everything is in order. And then sweep the floors upstairs,” Rey’s breath quickened as Ben stroked her thigh, never breaking the eye contact with her, “I’ve sent all the servants home, so I should-… I need to-…”  


“Maybe I should help you with that linen closet? We can’t have our hostess to be overworked, especially not on Christmas day,” Ben said with a mischievous smile, took her hand in his and planted a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.  


In the end, they didn’t make it to the linen closet. Hand in hand, they inconspicuously headed straight to Rey’s bedroom. She barely managed to close and lock the door, Ben was already tasting the soft skin on her neck, skimming across the scarf, moving down to her collarbones, guiding her towards the bed until the backs of her legs met the mattress.  


“Ben?” was the most coherent thought Rey managed to form, as she plopped down on the bed.  


Ben was kneeling in front of her, taking her shoes off, stroking up her white over-knee stockings until he got to the clasps of the garter belt.  


He kissed her on the exposed part of her thigh, slowly spreading her legs more and more. “Hm?”  


“What are we doing?”  


Ben looked up to see Rey’s flushed face and took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles with an encouraging smile.  


“I haven’t had the desert.”  


“We can go downstairs, cake and coffee-…” Rey said a bit dazed, knowing surely he meant something different, but unwilling to accept he’d be so ready, so eager to fulfil one of her most secret and desired fantasies.  


“I’d rather eat this sweetest peach,” he moved her hand into his hair, giving her full control over his movement, as he slowly kissed her up her thigh, caressing her with his cheek and nose.  


He looked at her once again, when his fingers were at her hips, gently prying her underwear with the garter belt at once. She flashed him a small smile and lifted her hips, helping him undress her.  


“There she is… ready… ripe… juicy… beautiful…” he murmured between wet kisses he was planting across her outer and inner petals, inching closer to where she wanted him the most. Rey would almost laugh at his ridiculous descriptions, but she was too excited to risk dampening his enthusiasm, although her laugh would definitely not be mean-spirited in any way, on the contrary, Ben’s vivid descriptions made the moment feel, yes a bit funny, but also very special and intimate in her eyes.  


/ / / / / /  


Later that afternoon both Rey and Ben joined the others in the main sitting room, with Ben arriving first and taking a seat in a leather armchair near one of the windows, Rey following him after a few minutes, heading straight to the kitchen for some freshly brewed tea and coffee she’d serve to guests.  


“Oh, I see you’re reding Dante, Mister Hux,” Temmin Wexley said, leaning over to look at the book Hux held, “And in Italian. I’ve always considered works lose much of their essential meaning in translation.”  


“Indeed,” Hux looked at him with hesitantly, “Are you a lover of Italy, sir?”  


“I lived there for three years!” he said a bit too loud, encouraged by the contents of his now empty flask, “In Florence. I studied at university there.”  


Hux’s eyes widened. “_Firenze_. My home,” he laid a hand on his chest, now interest brightening his eyes, “It is a city that lives in the heart once one knows it, don’t you agree?”  


He responded in fluent Italian that had Hux smiling and nodding. He interrupted him in Italian, waving his hands as if he were conducting an orchestra. Who would have though Temmin Wexley, a seemingly unsophisticated country man would have such hidden depths?  


As Rey hovered around the guests with teapot, she glanced at Paige, wondering if they were thinking of the same thing. Paige raised her eyebrow and rose from the table where she was playing bridge and casually wandered over to the piano.  


“What do you think?” Rey whispered, as Rose joined them by the piano.  


“If we can throw them together over the next couple of days, he might take care of that himself,” Paige murmured as she examined the pile of sheet music.  


Rose turned back to the room asking boldly, “Armitage, do you sing at all? Perhaps in Italian?”  


“But of course, all the great music is Italian. Do you agree, Mister Wexley?”  


“It is the language of the opera!” he agreed and to astonishment of the company rose to his feet and launched into an aria from Don Giovanni.  


Armitage gazed at him, his hands clasped to his chest and when Temmin ceased, he applauded with a cry. “Bravo! Bravo, _signore_.”  


“Seems like _dottore_ has host his ascendancy,” murmured Rey to her sisters which made them all giggle uncontrollably, when Ben materialized behind her.  


“What are you three whispering about?”  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@megilins](https://megilins.tumblr.com).
> 
> Thank you [@porgletsfordinner](https://porgletsfordinner.tumblr.com) for being the best cheerleader anyone could wish for!


End file.
